Pirates of the Millennium Items: Quest of the King
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Actually it's called Pirates of the Millennium Items: Quest of the Pharaoh but the title was too long. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh Pirates of the Caribbean crossover with a few twists and turns.
1. He's a Pirate?

Rainyday: Yeah, I've gone even crazier than before, I don't know why, but I just had to write this after I got the idea in my head (shrugs) It's . . . get this, a Pirates of the Caribbean: Quest for the Black Pearl and Yu-Gi- Oh cross over! -____-;;; yeah, okay I know I'm crazy, insane, and VERY, VERY WEIRD!!! But hey whatever right? I don't own the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh . . . yeah, it's them doing the show, but trust me, it's not the same as QftBP cause that would be boring you don't want same lines and stuff all the time right!?!?! Also I wanna add a few more twists ^.~ he, he so Read and Review and I'll continue, if not I'll just take down the story because I don't wanna do a story no one is reading with all my OTHER (many other) stories that are yet to be completed! ^___^ enjoy! Oh yeah and unfortunately not a Yaoi, sorry but I can't write them and make them good in this story (and trust me I'VE TRIED!!! T.T)  
  
~~  
  
Chapter One: He's a . . . Pirate?!?!?  
  
~~  
  
Joey Wheeler looked over the side of the ship in excitement. This was his first time on a boat, the young noble boy started humming to himself and then singing loudly in happiness, "Yo ho! Yo ho a pirates life for me, we kidnap and ravage and . . ."  
  
"For the love of god keep it quiet thar boy!" an old sailor said covering young Joey's mouth. Joey looked up at the man with big frightened eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Joey asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean nothing, I just like that song, you know, it's catchy!" the old sailor scowled at him, "Fool, lad, you might attract pirates and bad luck upon us all . . . and I don't care how rich, it's a foul curse of bad luck when you bring a woman on board.  
  
"But Ma's very nice, she would never do nothin bad!" Little Joey said in his mother's defence.  
  
"It's not the intention you see boy it's-" the old Sailor began to explain.  
  
"Cedric! Don't go around scaring the boy like that." the captain said coming up to the old man and boy.  
  
"It don't scare me none! Really Capt'n sir, I like hearing bout pirates, in fact, one day I think it would be real cool to meet one!" Joey said with a small laugh.  
  
"Ah, to be a young man again," The Captain said with a smile, "You don't want to meet a pirate, trust me on that, they're cruel, mean, suipid . . . but worst of all," he said going in close to Joey, Joy looked up at he wide eyed.  
  
"They smell bad." The Captain said in all seriousness. Joey burst out laughing, "You mean like Mr. Solomon?" Joey asked pointing to the old seaman. The Captain nodded, "Yes, exactly like Solomon."  
  
"Right, but if I were a Pirate I would be swin' from the mast," Solomon added.  
  
"GENTALMEN!!!" A sharp voice cried out. The captain winced. The Solomon looked around for an escape route. A Young woman came up quickly toward Joey and his entertainers.  
  
"Just what rubbish are you feeding my child?" Joey's mother asked.  
  
"Nothin mum, just warnin 'em about Pirates!" The Solomon said face full of guilt. Joey's mother scowled, "Well enough of it, it's not a good thing to speak of around such young ears!" Joey scrunched his nose cutely.  
  
"But Ma! They weren't scarin me none, I just wanna know more about the pirates!" the woman sighed, "It's that attraction to pirates that scares me Joseph. Not to mention the grammar and pronunciations you're picking up from these men," She said giving the old seaman a dirty look. Joey sighed, but didn't question his mother; he went out to look at the sea again. The water was a stormy green that day; the sky was grey, deep with fog. Perhaps, Joey thought, that, that was what was making old Solomon so jumpy.  
  
Something caught Joey's eye, it was a brief flash of black and gold. Joey looked again into the sea more carefully; this time with a woolly looking red, black, and gold head of hair he also saw a pale face. Joey's eyes widened, "Oh my Gosh! There's another kid in there! HEY!! CAPT'N MAN OVERBOARD!!! A BOY'S OUT THERE IN THE WATER!!!! COME LOOK!!! SOMEONE HELP HIM!!!!" Joey shouted. The Captain rushed over and looked where he was pointing.  
  
"MAN OVERBOARD!!!" The Captain shouted. Suddenly it came into view. A huge wreak of what once was a proud boat. The Captain bit his lip in anger, "Pirates," he muttered, "They hit this innocent merchant ship, this boy is probably one of the crew, or maybe a sailor's son." He looked back at the wreck, "GET THE LIFEBOATS!!! TRY TO FIND SURVIVERS!!!" as the Captain shouted this the multi coloured haired boy was pulled into the ship. He was ice cold. Quickly the crew wrapped blankets around him and put him on a cot lying down.  
  
"Joey!" The Captain said, "You're in charge of looking after this boy for now, make sure nothing happens to him alright?" Joey quickly nodded.  
  
"Right! You can count on me Capt'n!" Joey said with a salute rushing over to the boy's side. The Captain nodded and with the rest of his crew went to find more survivors. Joey put his hand on the other boy's forehead like his mother did for him when he was sick.  
  
"That's good, you don't have a fever!" Joey said with relief, "But man, you must be cold." The other boy gasped and was suddenly awake, his violet eyes were wide and fearful.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Joey said reassuringly putting a calming hand on the boys shoulder, "I'm your friend here, my name's Joey Wheeler." The white haired boy's lip trembled from the cold, but he managed to croak out, "Yugi, Mutou . . ."  
  
"Well don't worry man, kay? I'm gonna look out for ya, so have no fear, Joey's here!" Joey laughed. The boy seemed to get in a nod but slowly he fell unconscious once again. Joey nodded.  
  
"You should get rest, Yugi . . . hey . . ." something shiny caught Joey's sharp eye, "What's . . ." around Yugi's neck there was a solid gold pyramid shaped thing with the eye of darkness on it, a common symbol of pirates in these days (not really but I'm not changing the puzzle). Joey's eyes turned to saucers, "You . . . you're a pirate . . . TOO COOL!!!"  
  
"Joseph, is the boy alright? Did he say anything?" His mother asked rushing up to him.  
  
'He's a pirate and they're suppose to be really rotten, but I don't think this kid did anything bad . . . I don't think I'll turn him in, 'sides the capt'n might hang'em from the mast just like Solomon said!' Joey thought to himself quickly putting the puzzle behind his back.  
  
"No, nothing but his name, Mutou, Yugi Mutou." Joey answered.  
  
~~  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"That will be one shilling to tie up your boat and your name sir!"  
  
"Tell you what, how bout I give you three shillings and we forget about the name?"  
  
". . . MAI WILL YA MARRY ME?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes! Finally!"  
  
"You're drinking too much,"  
  
"What's it to you chick? . . .WHAT THE!!!"  
  
"Say that again and I'll slit your throat or are you too drunk to understand?"  
  
"Today is a day you'll remember because this is the day you almost caught-"  
  
"That's the worst Pirate I've ever seen . . ."  
  
"There's a thick fog tonight, better keep an eye out . . ."  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK RU-"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: Hope you like it, I know Joey, a governor's son, very weird and Yugi a pirate! (^___^;;;). Don't worry; more of your favourite chara's to come! 


	2. The Young Man

Rainyday: I am continuing so be happy I know I am! ^___^ ~ see? Anywho, remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean: SEARCH for the Black Pearl! -___-;;; oh yeah and sorry but no, Kaiba's not Jack . . . it's an interesting look for him but I don't see it! ^_^;;;  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Young man  
  
~~  
  
~~Ten Years Later~~  
  
"AHHHH!!! THE DARK BOAT . . . oh . . . just a nightmare, just a nightmare . . ." Joey said shaking his head trying to calm himself. He went over to a desk and in a secret compartment pulled out what he now knew was a puzzle.  
  
"Oh Joey dear? Are you up yet?" His mother called from outside his room. Joey suppressed a groan.  
  
'Darn busy body Ma! I just wanna be alone with my private thoughts and . . . hey . . . is that walfuls I smell?!?!?' Joey quickly put the pyramid shaped puzzle in a bag he carried on his shoulders and ran down stairs.  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey called. It was now after breakfast and Joey had run outside to the blacksmiths where Yugi Mutou, his best friend lived and worked before his mother could tell him to go watch the solders or talk to one rich snob or the other. Yugi smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Joe! How's it going?!?" Yugi asked. Joey looked around carefully as if someone was listening into their conversation. Yugi did the same.  
  
"Today's the day," Joey whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi's eyes broadened and he let out a huge grin.  
  
"Well good luck then, and this time actually ask and don't go on about boats like last time!" Joey laughed and winked, "Got ya! Wish me best of luck!" he said running off. Yugi laughed, "GOOD LUCK JOE!!! I'M SURE YOU'LL DO FINE!!!"  
  
~~Out by the Docks~~  
  
A Figure stood on the top of the crow's nest of his decrepit and sinking boat. He was shorter than most men, but looked very strong with wiry muscles. Under a tri cornered hat and bandana you could just make out spiky black and red hair smoothened out by the hat and bandana. At the front of his face you could see golden bangs. His eyes were a narrowed, confident red scarlet. He grabbed a rope tied to the nest and swung down landing gracefully on the dock. He smirked to himself. He checked himself over; his sword was check, as was his gun with one single bullet in it. The young man started to walk down the docks to explore more of the town; an old, sour, agitated looking man stepped in front of him.  
  
"That will be one shilling to tie up your boat and your name sir!" the man said in an annoying voice. The young man looked back at his boat, which, currently was sunk in the water with only the mast sticking up. He gave a small smile to himself.  
  
"Tell you what, how bout I give you three shillings and we forget about the name? Savvy?" he said slipping three coins into the mans hand. The man instantly brightened up.  
  
"Welcome to Domino Seaport Mr. Johnson!" the sour man said and rushed off to find someone else to bother.  
  
"Why thank you!" The young man called back with a laugh.  
  
~~Down at the inn~~  
  
A young woman of blond hair worked strenuously to take off an old horseshoe.  
  
"Poor thing . . ." she cooed, "You must have had this same one for months, it must really feel sore by now, but don't worry, you're not going lame while Mai Valentine's on the case!" she said carefully slipping off the old and rusted shoe. Joey nervously stepped into the stable.  
  
"Errr . . . Mai?" He asked with a small shake in his voice. Mai turned her head.  
  
"Oh, hey Joey, what's been happening with you lately?" she asked looking down again to start replacing the shoe. Joey started to sweat heavily, a sure sign that he was nervous.  
  
"Well, err . . . nothin really . . . err . . . I kinda have somethin important to tell ya . . ." Joey said turning red. Mai laughed.  
  
"Well spit it out Joey, the only ones here are us and the horses!" Joey bit his lip and plucked up his courage.  
  
"Okay, well let me speak fast cuz otherwise I'll lose my nerve . . . ya see . . . I've always loved you . . . and . . . and . . . I never thought I'd do this in a stable but . . . MAI WILL YA MARRY ME?!?!?!" Joey finally shouted down on his knees in the hay in front of Mai holding out a ring. Mai's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait a minute Loverboy, marry? Joey . . . ya know I like you a lot, really I care for you, but you're moving waaaaay too fast . . . let's keep it more inclusive right now and go out a little, see what happens, you know?" Joey's eye twitched and then he went into a slouch of defeat with a sigh.  
  
"That's okay right Joe?" Mai asked a little bit worried about Joey's feelings.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it's totally cool, I understand, if you want me, I'll be chilling with Yugi kay?" He asked not bothering to wait for an answer leaving the stable as fast as his dignity would enable him, "I understand that you don't love me like I love you . . ." he muttered to himself in heartbreak.  
  
~~At the Docks~~  
  
"Hmm . . . now where to find a boat . . ." the tri-coloured haired boy asked himself looking around the docks. A smile crept on his face when he saw just the one.  
  
"Ah, that one," He said. He walked toward it. Two guards blocked his path. Both, to the young man, looked beyond stupid. Both were extremely short, dressed in English navy uniforms. One had purple hair and narrow eyes; the other resembled a bug.  
  
"Hold it right there!" The bug faced one said running over and blocking the Young man. The purple haired boy ran up beside his companion.  
  
"Yeah! Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. The young man smiled.  
  
"My name is Mr. Johnson!" He said happily.  
  
"Uh huh? And what do you want then . . . Johnson," The bug one asked.  
  
"I want to see this marvellous ship up close!" exclaimed the Young man, lower his voice he added, "It's very nice, love the colour!"  
  
"Yeah right, what do you REALLY want?" The purple haired one asked.  
  
"Okay," The Young man said, "What I really want is to assemble a crew of evil rotten pirates, steal that ship and cause general fear and mayhem all over the sea." The he explained as a matter-of-factly. The two boys in front of him blink. Then the bug eyed one waved his gun in 'Mr. Johnson's' face.  
  
"We told you to tell the truth!" he yelled.  
  
"Maybe he was telling the truth Weevil!!" The purple haired boy said.  
  
"If he was a pirate he would have come up with a damn good lie Rex!" Weevil said.  
  
"Yeah but maybe he said it . . ." Rex began.  
  
"Maybe he said it," The young man said before he could finish, "Was that he said it because he knew that both of you would never believe it."  
  
"Yeah!" Rex said.  
  
"You're an idiot Raptor."  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that Underwood."  
  
"You've got the brain of a Dinosaur!"  
  
"Say it don't bug spray it!"  
  
"Oh that was NOT clever!"  
  
"Well, I can see I'm not needed anymore," The young man said with a small shrug walking onto the ship.  
  
~~With The Commodore and his Little Brother~~  
  
"But big brother, it would be cool! Really!" A small ten year old said to his older brother.  
  
"Mokuba." The Commodore said rolling his eyes and letting out a small and a rarely shown smile, "Pirates are what I'm setting out to destroy, it would not be cool to meet one . . . besides they smell really bad."  
  
"Hmm," The little boy said, "I suppose you're right Seto, and I don't think they're very bright either! After all, they still don't know to not run away when they see Seto Kaiba, the feared Commodore on his ship the White Dragon on their tail!" his brother laughed.  
  
"I suppose . . . Mokuba, watch it on that . . ."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed falling from the edge of the road down into the sea.  
  
"edge . . . MOKUBA!!!!!" Kaiba yelled. He got ready to dive in but someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"It was a miracle he didn't hit the rocks, come one, let's go!" the solder said. Kaiba nodded stiffly rushing to where his brother had fallen.  
  
~~With the two arguing guards and the Young Man on the Docks~~  
  
"I'll squash you like the bug you are."  
  
"Heh, I'll feed you to the fish dino breath!"  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT IS HE DOING ON BOARD!?!?!?" Yelled Rex to Weevil. Both raised their guns at the Young man.  
  
"What are you doing there!" Yelled Weevil.  
  
"Maybe he is telling the truth!" Rex said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard from the distance."  
  
"What was that?!!?!?!?" Yelled Weevil. All three turned in time to see the small figure of a boy falling into the water. The two smaller just stared a gape. The Young man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are . . . either of you going to do anything about that?" He asked.  
  
"We can't swim!" Rex answered in despair.  
  
"The pride of the British Navy and you can't swim!?!?" The Young man exclaimed, "Fine, I'll do it myself!" He said and with a graceful dive was swimming in the water. He saw the boy, looked like the water knocked the air out of him. Quickly he picked him up and brought him ashore.  
  
~~At the Bar in Town~~  
  
Joey sighed taking another huge sip of rum, "What do ya do witha drunken idiot so early in the Morning?" he sung to himself in a pit of misery. A tall figure with long white hair took a seat beside him. They glanced over toward him and saw the numerous bottles of empty rum.  
  
"You're drinking too much," they said and then ordered some stew.  
  
"What's it to you chick?" Joey asked looking over at the long white haired, stranger in frustration. Suddenly the stranger was facing him, the stranger happened to be a very mad GUY with a knife at Joey's throat and a gleam of anger in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!" was all Joey managed to get out before he was silenced by a small bit of pressure added to the knife on his neck.  
  
"Say that again and I'll slit your throat or are you too drunk to understand?" the white haired man said slowly so that Joey could hear every word, drunk or sober. Just the shock of it made Joey comeback into reality and it might have even sobered him up a little. Joey's blurry eyes studied the man in front of him. He had long shaggy white hair and deep, dangerous chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. He was wearing a stripped blue and white shirt, a blue vest, and around his wrists were black wristbands. Around his neck hung a circular ring with dangly things coming out of the end with the eye of darkness on it. Joey nodded slowly trying not to put pressure on the knife.  
  
"Hmph," The white haired young man said.  
  
"Who are ya anyways! It's none of your business how much stuff I drink or what! You sound . . . in fact, ya even look like Ryou!" Joey complained. The man shook his head in disgust.  
  
"My name is Bakura Robber." Bakura said extending his hand, after two tries Joey was finally able to shake it.  
  
"I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler!" Joey said pointing near his chest. Bakura shook his head a little again.  
  
"So . . . you live up in the mansion right?" Bakura asked.  
  
~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
"Today is a day you'll remember because this is the day you almost caught-"  
  
"That's the worst Pirate I've ever seen . . ."  
  
"Got to love simpletons . . ."  
  
"There's a thick fog tonight, better keep an eye out . . ."  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK RU-"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: Yeah, I know I didn't put all that I said I'd put in the last one but the chapter was running a little long, not to mention I had to stop it somewhere! Oh well, sorry that Kaiba's not Jack, but he gets a bigger and better part than he would if it was normal Pirates of the Caribbean . . . and he's not a love sick dope . .. ^_^;; read and review for the next chapter! 


	3. Captain Yami Game

Disclaimer: I'm back again with more tales of the sea matey's! Arh! The crew of Yu-Gi-Oh of that I do not own and the plot and Ship of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl not be mine either! Arh matey tis tru tis true!  
  
Squawks: (Sitting on shoulder of Rainyday): (Rolls eyes)  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Three: Captain Yami Game  
  
~~  
  
~~At the Docks~~  
  
The Young man and boy were suddenly surrounded by half of the British Navy.  
  
"Mokuba!" Their leader exclaimed grabbing the Young boy from his hands.  
  
'Hmm . . . either brother or son . . . nah, the man looks like a unic, must be brother,"  
  
"COMMODORE KAIBA WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?!" Asked a very, very, very loud voice. The Commodore gave a small wince at the sound.  
  
"Mistress Wheeler . . . My little brother fell into the water and . . ." Kaiba began.  
  
"Well shoot him!" The Governess snapped.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Mokuba yelled in distress. The Governess stared at her blankly and then finally threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Not you dear," She said still chuckling, "The one that kidnapped you."  
  
"Oh no ma'am he saved me!" Mokuba exclaimed. The Governess frowned. Kaiba quickly extended his hand.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order." Kaiba said staring intently at the Young man. Slowly the young man too extended his hand. Kaiba quickly grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve.  
  
"Hmm . . . seems you've had a run in with the East India Trading company right Pirate?!?!" Kaiba asked spitting out the word pirate like it was a curse. The Pirate winced.  
  
"Hang him!" The Governess said.  
  
"Put up your guns on him men, Esperoba, fetch some irons!"  
  
"Yessir!" Esperoba said rushing off. Kaiba pulled up the pirate's sleeve even more.  
  
"Well, Well, Yami Game I take it," He said looking at a Tattoo of the symbol of darkness and an old Egyptian game.  
  
"Captain, Yami Game," Yami corrected. "If you please," He added.  
  
"Well I don't see your ship . . . Captain." Kaiba said. Yami gave a small smile and a shrug.  
  
"I'm in the market as I were," He answered.  
  
"He said he wanted to steal that ship," Weevil said.  
  
"I told you he was telling the truth!" Rex snapped, "Oh, these are his sir, he left them before he jumped in!" Rex said handing Yami's items to Kaiba. Kaiba examined them closely.  
  
"Hmm . . . one pistle, only one bullet in it, no addictional bullets or gun powder. A compass that doesn't point North. And one sword," He said pulling it out of his sheath, "Huh, and I half expected it to be made of wood." He looked at Yami for a moment, who smiled, though, with a doomed look on his face.  
  
"You are, with out doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Kaiba declared.  
  
"But you have heard of me!" Yami said. Kaiba grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Esperoba and the awaiting irons.  
  
"Seto, wait a minute, the guy did save me!" Mokuba said rushing over to his big brother and the pirate.  
  
"Don't be ridicules boy," the Governess said, "One good deed won't redeem him for uncountable crimes!"  
  
"Though, it seems enough to condemn him," Yami added.  
  
"Indeed," Kaiba said with a glare. Quickly, Yami pulled his irons over Mokuba's head slightly cutting off his oxygen. The Solders raised their guns.  
  
"No! No! You idiots, don't shoot, you'll endanger the boy!" The governess shouted.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Yami said with a smirk, "Commodore Kaiba my effects please . . . and my hat!" Kaiba paused.  
  
"Commodore!" Yami shouted. Kaiba glared at him in hate, but he slowly grabbed on to Yami's things.  
  
"You're name's Mokuba right?" Yami asked. Mokuba gave a small nod in fear.  
  
"Well Mokuba if you'd be so kind." He said. Yami's things were passed to Mokuba. Mokuba quickly put the hat on the Pirates head and put all his things where they were suppose to go.  
  
"You're a creep!" Mokuba muttered.  
  
"Sticks and stones lad," Yami said, "I saved your life, you saved mine and now we're square. Gentlemen!" Yami said a bit louder for all to hear, slowly Kaiba and the rest of the officers walked toward him, "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught, Captain Yami Game!" Yami shoved Mokuba at Commodore Kaiba and then quickly rushed to a rope and quickly flipped a switch bringing him up and a cannon down. He cut a part of the rope so that he would start swinging.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" He yelled  
  
"NOW WILL YOU SHOOT HIM!?!?!" The Governess yelled.  
  
"OPEN FIRE!!!!!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Yami screamed still swinging around and around. Some how he managed to land on a small structure of wood, and then used this iron hand cuffs to glide down a piece of rope landing gracefully on the docks and then it was just a matter of running like hell.  
  
"Mr. Esperoba," Kaiba said looking at his second in command, "Mr. Game has an appointment in he Gallows, I would absolutely HATE for him to miss it!"  
  
~~At the Black Smiths~~  
  
Yugi was quickly working on one of his swords, "Heh, perfectly balanced!"  
  
"As usual!" a white haired boy said coming into the small smithery that was filled to the point of bursting with swords. Yugi gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Thanks Ryou." He said with a shrug. Ryou came over and looked at the sword. Yugi without a word handed it to him. Ryou ran his fingers over the warm metal and with a lightning quickness took two precise swings with it, threw it up spinning into the air and easily caught it.  
  
"Very fine," Ryou said smiling.  
  
"YO HO YOU WHOOO A PIRATES LIFE FOR MEEEEEEE!!!!!" They heard from outside. Yugi winced because the drunken singing was Joey's.  
  
"Oh dear." Ryou said with a sigh also recognising the intoxicated voice. Both Yugi and him rushed outside seeing Joey leaning on another drunken looking figure. Yugi sighed.  
  
"You go back into the shop, I'll go check on our friend." Yugi said rushing outside. Ryou nodded, though he knew Yugi didn't see it and walked back inside the shop, "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself Yugi!" he shouted.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"Got to get myself away from Kaiba and his flunkeys," Yami muttered to himself. He looked up and saw a sign.  
  
"I'm sure the blacksmith won't mind my coming in for a bit." He said slipping inside before anyone could see him.  
  
~~Inside~~  
  
"I'm in luck," Yami muttered, "No one seems to be home as it were." He rushed over to the anvil and tried to break apart the irons but no luck. Then he noticed the donkey. He got a hot iron and pressed it to the donkey's skin, the donkey started rushing around turning a giant wheel, Yami stuck the chains in there and to his luck, it worked, the irons were off.  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself Yugi!" Yami heard someone shout.  
  
"Blast!" Yami cursed. Ryou opened the door. Ryou blinked, "Oh my . . ." He muttered rushing up to the donkey, "Now calm down, don't worry, nothing's gonna hurt you." The donkey slowly started to calm down. Ryou ruffled it's head afectionatly, "Must be the new shoe that Mai put in, you're just not used to it." Ryou looked around, his eyes rested to where the sword once was.  
  
"It's gone . . . but I was sure . . ." He muttered. He then noticed something, "What is that a hat-" Suddenly the flat end of a blade hit him in the hand. Ryou jumped back in surprise. Yami grabbed his hat and put it back onto his head.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting . . . the pirate . . ." Ryou muttered. Yami looked at him appraisingly.  
  
"You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asked. Ryou glared.  
  
"I highly doubt that." He answered taking another step back, "I don't like to associate myself like murderess scum such as yourself."  
  
"Ah! Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your perfect record, if you'll excuse me." Yami said walking toward the door. Ryou quickly grabbed a sword and pointed it at the Pirate. Yami turned in slight surprise.  
  
"Do you think this is smart kid? Crossing blades with a pirate? You'll never win!"  
  
"No, I'll win," Ryou said in determination. Once again he pointed the sword Yami's way. Yami dragged his sword down Ryou's and back up again making a loud sound of metal scraping metal. Yami made the first move, Ryou countered easily. Clang, clang, crash, swipe. Pause. Ting, twang, crash, block. Yami pulled back his sword and started walking toward Ryou.  
  
"You seemed to know what you're doing . . . I guess I'll give you that . . . but now, let's see if you can do the footwork." He said starting to circle Ryou, "Now if I step here . . ." crash, swing, twing, twang, block, "Very good, now I step again . . ." swing, miss, block, crack, crash, pause, twang. Yami looked at Ryou once again, "Why do I see you with knives instead of a sword?" He asked himself, he paused, "No matter, Bye!" He said rushing toward the door. Ryou threw the sword into the door making it so that Yami couldn't get out.  
  
"Maybe because I'm better with knives," Ryou said. Yami tried to pull out the sword with no success.  
  
"That is a wonderful trick, except once again you are between me and my exit, and now," Yami said taking out his sword, "You have, no weapon." Ryou took a step back and grabbed the nearest thing to him. A crowbar, which happened to have one end in the fire. The donkey gave a small cry and started walking around. Ryou gave a feral smile. The fight now truly began. Both were evenly matched it seemed. Yami jumped up onto the spinning gears. Ryou followed.  
  
"Who makes all these!?" He asked looking at all the swords passing him.  
  
"My dear friend," Ryou said quickly ducking, "And I practice with him . . ." he sent a blow at Yami, but he just ducked, "Three hours a day." Yami jumped off the wheel.  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" He exclaimed once again dodging one of Ryou's blows.  
  
"And you are by the way?" Yami added.  
  
"Ryou," Ryou answered. Yami jumped up and saw something that was to him, very interesting. Quickly he pulled it away and a bunch of red dust came flying at Ryou blinding him temporarily. Yami pointed his pistol at the white haired boy.  
  
"You cheated!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Pirate," Yami said as a matter-of-factly. Suddenly there was a loud crash at the door.  
  
"Move aside," Yami said still pointing the gun at Ryou.  
  
"No, I'm not letting you get away." Yami put the gun closer to Ryou's head.  
  
"This bullet isn't meant for you, now move aside!" Yami yelled. Thwap! Yami was hit on the head and knocked unconsicence.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"WHOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! GOOD AIM YUG, GOOD AIM!!!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi shouted running over to the drunken blond making sure he didn't trip on one of the pointy objects that had gotten knocked over in the fight. Ryou sighed, "Joey, you've got to be the loudest drunk in the world." He said.  
  
"I am not Bakura!" Joey said to him. Ryou looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Who? Joey for goodness sakes I'm Ryou!"  
  
"Ooooh, my mistake, but you look just like him! He's right . . . well okay now he's gone! Oh well!" he laughed. Ryou rolled his eyes. Kaiba and his men finally got threw the door.  
  
"Good work Gentlemen, you've aided in the capture of a notorious criminal.  
  
"Just doing our civic duty!" Joey cheered. Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I trust that you all will always remember that this is the day Yami Game, ALMOST escaped."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
"Wow Ryou, that was really good, how you took on that pirate, your practice has really paid off!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Yes . . . and soon I think I'll be ready to go." He said quietly.  
  
"You mean . . . finally avenge your father?" Yugi asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yes . . . I know it's . . . sudden, but I must do this Yugi." Yugi nodded quietly. Ryou was a good friend, he had known him since they were just boys. Pirates who had gotten away had killed Ryou's father. That's why Ryou worked so hard with the sword and knives.  
  
"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you can do it!" Exclaimed the now sober Joey. Then he frowned, "Aww, man, I gotta go, Ma wants me to go see the pirate . . ."  
  
"What on earth for?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I really dunno, my Ma's a nut." Joey said with a sigh.  
  
"If you want I'll come with you Joey," Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Joey said, "You too Yugi?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'll clean up."  
  
"Oh, maybe I should stay and help since it was me that . . ." Ryou began. Yugi shook his head, "No Ryou, you go, you're tired anyway.  
  
~~In Prison~~  
  
"Here boy, come one, come ere and give good ol' Swilly that there key!" whistled one of the prisoners. Others did like wise.  
  
"Would you just shut up?" Yami asked, "The dog is NOT coming!"  
  
"Sorry, if you're ready to go to the gallows but we're not!" one of the prisoners answered him.  
  
~~On their way to the Prison~~  
  
"Joey why were you drinking so much anyway?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well . . . I asked Mai to marry me . . ." Joey began.  
  
"Yes, well finally!" Ryou exclaimed. Joey sighed.  
  
"She turned me down man . . ." Ryou blinked.  
  
"But I thought you and Mai . . . Joey, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"S'okay man . . ." Joey answered wistfully, "I went through it all with Bakura."  
  
"Who in blazes is Bakura anyway?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well he's this guy, he looks just like you I mean really. Anyway I told him some stuff and now I feel a bit better, and a lot lighter . . . wait a minute." Joey said looking into his bag.  
  
"Oh NO!! HE LIFTED IT THAT CRUMB LIFTED IT IT'S GONE!!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"What? What did he steal Joey?" Ryou asked.  
  
"The puzzle! Erm . . . it's an . . . er . . . nevermind! We gotta find him!" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Just what exactly did you tell him Joey?" Ryou asked. Joey suddenly looked like he was about to die.  
  
"I told him . . . about my house . . . and all the stuff we have. . . and he's a thief . . . Ma's gonna kill me!"  
  
~~At the Govener's Mansion~~  
  
"Got to love simpletons!" Bakura exclaimed, "Drunken idiot," He looked around the house carefully putting anything he though was expensive into a bag.  
  
~~At the Fort~~  
  
"There's a thick fog tonight, better keep an eye out . . ." Rex said to Weevil.  
  
"Yeah . . . hey . . . wait . . . what's that sound." Rex's eyes widened.  
  
"Cannons!" he shouted. Both of them ran before they could get struck.  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! RU-"the watch man shouted, but he was already dead by a stone in the head.  
  
~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FIEND!!!"  
  
"What on earth . . . that has the same mark as the puzzle!"  
  
"SHOOT THEM, LOAD THE CANNONS!!"  
  
"Governess, you're to go in my office, barricade yourself, and remain there . . . that's an order!"  
  
"Here boy, it's just you and me here now!"  
  
"Well Mr. Mutou, welcome aboard the Dark Sorcerer!"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: ^_^;;; okay . . . I know that was really, really, really, really, really, really, weird, but hey! It was fun too! Ryou and Bakura are extra characters, I'm gonna be doing that a lot! Ooooh, Joey lost something important now didn't he? Shiver me Timbers this is gonna be fun!  
  
Squawks: Enough with the Pirate lingo Matey! SQUAWK!!!  
  
Rainyday: -___-;;; Oh yeah, and Yugi and Yami will meet face to face soon enough MARHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! 


	4. Welcome Aboard the Black Sorcerer

I swear on the pirates code . . . er . . . rather, on the Pirates Guidelines that Yu-Gi-Oh and Pirates of the Caribbean ain't mine, so don't call for a mutiny, don't worry I'll lead you to the good treasure of a good story! ^____^;;  
  
Squawks: SQUAWK Rainyday's lost it SQUAWK!!!  
  
Rainyday: -___-;; stupid bird . . .  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome to the Black Sorcerer  
  
~~  
  
~~On the street~~  
  
Ryou and Joey ran as fast as they could towards the Governor's mansion.  
  
"Oh damn, oh damn Ma's gonna kill me if anything's stolen!" Joey said, voice high in panic.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, we'll catch the fiend," Ryou said reassuringly.  
  
"I sure hope so!" Joey said. Finally they reach the top of the hill to where Joey had lived most of his life.  
  
"We had better be careful!" Ryou warned, "He knows what he's doing, we have to go in with extreme . . . Joey?" Ryou said looking around quickly, but he was too late, Joey had already rushed into the house.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FIEND!!!" He heard Joey yell, and then heard Joey mutter, "Nuts that's just the cat!"  
  
"You crazy! He's going to get himself kill! JOEY!!!" Ryou hissed into the house. Ryou sighed. He could hear Joey shouting for the thief to come out and fight like a man.  
  
"Idiot . . . the most he probably did was give the thief a warning and plenty of time to escape." Ryou cautiously walked into the darkened house. Most of the staff was asleep by now and even with Joey shouted were still in bed. Ryou had the feeling that they were used to this.  
  
"I'LL FIND YA YA LITTLE CON!!!!" He heard Joey shout in another room. He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"JOEY JUST BE---" his shout was cut off. He was grabbed from behind and a knife was pressed to his neck.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." Ryou muttered.  
  
"And what might you be doing here?" whispered his captor softly into his ear. The voice was soft and cultured, this man didn't sound like one from the sea. Ryou gave a small growl of frustration.  
  
"Shout out and you're dead boy," warned the voice.  
  
"I'm not an idiot." Ryou stated angrily. Ryou felt his captor nod.  
  
"Good, because I don't let idiots live."  
  
"You're Bakura I take it," Ryou hissed. Ryou felt no surprise in his captor's movements.  
  
"The loud mouth tipped you off huh?" Bakura said quietly so that no one but Ryou could hear him. Ryou struggled a little. Bakura pushed the knife ever so slightly on Ryou's neck. Ryou could feel a small line of blood trickle down his throat and instantly stopped moving.  
  
"Good boy." Bakura said in approval. Ryou narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You won't get away with this you brute!" Ryou jeered.  
  
"Quiet or I'll remove your voice box." Bakura said harshly, then his voice turned lighter, "But where are my manners, what's your name?" Slowly he made it so that Ryou had to walk.  
  
"Ryou . . ." Ryou said with a frown. Where was the thief taking him?  
  
"I see, Ryou what?"  
  
"None of your business!" Ryou said indignantly trying not to trip on his own two feet and get impaled by the knife.  
  
"You're not in exactly the position to be discourteous, but I'll let it slide . . . for now . . ."  
  
"Oh, how very kind of you," Ryou said sarcastically.  
  
"HEY RYOU!!! WHERE'D YOU GO?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Ryou winced at the volume of Joey's voice. The thief would easily be able to find him.  
  
"Idiot blonde, I should put him out of his miserly." Bakura murmured curling his lip. Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
'He wouldn't . . . would he? Well he is a blood thirsty thief but . . . Joey . . . damn it, why does he have to be so loud and . . .'  
  
"Please don't." Ryou whispered quietly. The Thief stopped, Ryou quickly stopped with him so that he wouldn't slice his own neck.  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Please don't hurt him . . ." Ryou said looking down even though no one was looking at him.  
  
"Begging are you?" Bakura asked starting to walk again.  
  
"He's my friend. Do what you want to me, but don't hurt him . . . he's easy enough to avoid . . ." Ryou said softly. Bakura chuckled.  
  
"You got that right . . ." He said he paused, "Hmm . . . fine, you've amused me, I won't kill him. Interesting though what you've offered." Bakura's eyes glinted.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked in confusion.  
  
"Another man might take advantage of the position you're in," Bakura explained steering him to the left.  
  
~~At the Black Smiths~~  
  
Yugi sighed, he had finally cleaned up everything.  
  
"Good thing no one was hurt." He muttered plopping down onto an old stool.  
  
"It was a good thing I arrived when I did . . . that bastard could have shot Ryou . . ." Yugi shook his head at the thought, "I shouldn't think about such things . . ."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH RUN!!!!! SOMEONE'S ATTACKING AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He heard shouts from outside.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!" Yugi exclaimed, he rushed outside. From the vantage point he was at he could just make out the black ragged looking sails of a ship making it's way into the harbour shooting at the town.  
  
"PIRATES!!!!!!" Someone shouted. Yugi's eyes narrowed. He ran back into his shop to get a few things.  
  
~~At the fort~~  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kaiba shouted rushing up to where Weevil and Rex stood.  
  
"Cannon fire!" Weevil shouted.  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!" Rex yelled the three of them dove to the ground.  
  
"RETURN FIRE!!" Kaiba shouted, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE OUT DONE BY A SINGLE BOAT OF RATS!!!!!"  
  
~~In the Prison Cell~~  
  
Yami sighed. This place stunk. He was sure they left the rotting carcasses of animals right outside the window. There was a loud bang from the window. Yami jumped up in surprise.  
  
"I know those canons!" He exclaimed rushing towards the window.  
  
"It's the Sorcerer," He said softly.  
  
"The Black Sorcerer?" One man from another cell asked, fear in his voice.  
  
"I've heard stories . . . said another, "She's prayed on ships and sailors for almost ten years . . ." He gulped, "Never leaves any survivors . . ."  
  
"No survivors?" Yami laughed, "Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"  
  
~~In the Governor's Mansion~~  
  
"You wouldn't" Ryou yelped as Bakura pulled him into an empty room.  
  
"No, no, I wouldn't but I know a few that would, besides, I couldn't to you, you remind me too much of someone I used to know."  
  
"Oh?" Ryou said, colour slowly returning to his face.  
  
"Indeed . . ." Bakura said. He let go of Ryou and opened his bag. Ryou wasn't sure what to do, he could attack the man . . . but he had no weapons, he looked around the room, there were tons of sharp objects, but then he noticed Bakura's hand was still on his knife, he was ready for an attack.  
  
"I want you to see something," Bakura said taking out a golden item with the eye of darkness on it. Ryou looked at it in wonder.  
  
"Have you seen this before?" Bakura asked, "Was the blond wearing it, or anyone?"  
  
"No . . . I've never seen it before in my life . . ." Ryou said still staring at the golden pyramid.  
  
"Have you seen anything like it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. Bakura sighed. He pulled out a ring shaped object dangling from his neck.  
  
"what on earth . . . it has the same mark as the puzzle," Ryou said.  
  
"Do you feel the power in them?" Bakura asked. Ryou slowly nodded.  
  
"As I suspected then . . . you've never seen any of their like?"  
  
"No . . ." Ryou answered. Bakura sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!" They heard Joey shout from the dinning hall. Ryou finally saw an opening in the thieves defences. He grabbed the puzzle as well as the ring and rushed out of the room. Bakura was momentarily surprise, and then just plain angry.  
  
"YOU LITTLE!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!" He shouted running after Ryou.  
  
~~At the Inn~~  
  
Yugi rushed into the Inn. Mai looked up.  
  
"Yugi what on Earth is going on?" Mai asked.  
  
"Pirates are attack, I came to see if you're okay!" Yugi said. Mai laughed, "Of course I'm alright Yugi," She said standing up, her eyes narrowed, "No filthy old pirate is gonna get the best of Mai Valentine!" Yugi grinned.  
  
"I thought so." He said handing her a sword. Mai winked at him, "Now Yugi what a pretty gift, what girl wouldn't want a sword as finally crafted as this?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, especially since pirates are attacking," Yugi said taking out a sword and throwing axe. Mai's eyes flashed.  
  
"None of those idiots are gonna get their hands on MY horses!" Mai said with a steel edge to her voice. Yugi nodded.  
  
"I sure hope Joey and Ryou are all right . . ." Yugi murmured. Mai's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't know where they are?" She asked.  
  
"They both went to the jail . . . but I don't think they made it. At the first sign of gun fire Ryou would take Joey to the Mansion.  
  
"Well let's hope Joey's smart enough to follow him . . ." Mai said.  
  
"Yes, lets . . ."  
  
~~At the Fort~~  
  
"SHOOT THEM!!! LOAD THE CANON'S!!!!" The governess shouted. Kaiba glared at her.  
  
"Governess, you're to go in my office, barricade yourself, and remain there . . . that's an order!" The Governess gave him a black look.  
  
"You're in danger, they could try to capture you . . ." Kaiba amended, "though they would probably pay US to take you away after you talked their ears off . . ."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" The governess shouted.  
  
"Nothing . . . Just go!"  
  
~~At the Governer's House~~  
  
Ryou ran threw the hallways towards Joey's voice. He had the advantage over Bakura. He had wandered through these halls with Joey since he was twelve and judging by Joey's voice he knew that he was in the Kitchen.  
  
"RYOU COME ON MAN WHERE THE HECK ARE YA?!?!?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Right here!" Ryou said quietly, "Now be quiet, he's still here and he's crazy enough to kill!" Joey's eyes bugged out.  
  
"WHA?!?!?"  
  
"Quiet Joey, quiet!" Ryou said again covering the blonds mouth.  
  
"I also got these . . . either of them yours?" Joey saw the puzzle and beamed at Ryou.  
  
"Alright man! You got it back! I don't know bout the other thing, but the puzzle's mine!" Joey said taking the golden item. Ryou looked toward where he had come.  
  
"Then it must be his . . . oh dear . . . I only took it because I thought it might be yours . . . Joey, he's mad . . . we have to get out of here." Joey nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm with ya Ryou."  
  
~~In the Prison~~  
  
There was a loud explosion. Half the wall of the prison was blown up. The other half of the prison held Yami. Yami's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Oh this is not fair . . ." He muttered looking at the large hole in the cell next to him.  
  
"Sorry mate, looks like you have the worst of luck!" one of the prisoners said and then ran out. Yami glared at them.  
  
"Thanks for you condolences . . ." Yami muttered. Yami looked over at the dog.  
  
"I have to get out of here . . ." He picked up one of the bones a pirate was holding, "Here boy, it's just you and me here now!"  
  
~~At the Inn~~  
  
Yugi ducked as one of the Pirates tried to throw a knife into his skull.  
  
"You're messing with the WRONG people boys!" Mai shouted jumping on a horse and trampling the pirates.  
  
"Yugi get on, they just won't . . . DIE!" Mai yelled stabbing one of the pirates in the shoulder. Yugi grabbed Mai's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked as they broke out of the stables.  
  
"To Joey's, we need to find him and Ryou!"  
  
~~At the Governor's Mansion~~  
  
"We have to be quiet and watch our backs. I didn't even hear him come up behind me, we just need to make it to the door . . ."  
  
"What is all the ruckus outside bout anway?" Joey asked.  
  
"Wha?" Ryou asked. There was a loud knock on the door. The butler answered it.  
  
"'Ello chum!" a Pirates said with a sickening grin. He blasted off his head. The two boys screamed.  
  
"OTHER WAY JOEY OTHER WAY!!!" Ryou shouted. Pushing the blond upstairs. They rushed into the first door they saw . . . the maids room.  
  
"MASTER!" The maid cried collapsing in Joey's arms.  
  
"What are they doing here!?!?!" Ryou hissed barricading the door.  
  
"Don't you see young sir?" The maid asked. Both boys shook their heads.  
  
"Joey's the governess's son. . . they'll want you for ransom!"  
  
"No way in hell!" Joey said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Look Miss," Ryou said polite as ever, "they haven't seen you yet. Get all the other people in the house you can and make a run for it, do you understand?" the maid slowly nodded and rushed out of another door.  
  
"Interesting day . . ." Ryou muttered, "First sword fighting with a pirate, almost getting sliced up by a thief and now this. Wonderful!"  
  
~~In the Prison Cell~~  
  
"Wonderful day!" Yami said sarcastically, "First, I lose that damn ship, then I get caught, escape, fight a kid, get knocked out and caught again, and now this . . . come here boy, I'm your friend, look, nice big bone!" slowly the dog started walking towards him.  
  
"That's right come're ya mangy, smelly, slimy mutt!" Yami said. The dog ran off.  
  
"NO! I didn't mean . . . it . . . stupid dog . . ." he sighed getting out a piece of thin metal, "Maybe I can pick this damn lock." Yami worked furiously. Then he heard a loud bang. The door had opened.  
  
"Well, well, well, look 'ho we got 're . . ."  
  
"Capt'n Yami Game," His companion finished. Yami narrowed his eyes. The first spat on Yami, "Last time I saw you," He continued, "You were all alone, on a God forsaken island shrinkin into the distance." The other man snorted.  
  
"His fortunes haven't improved much." He added.  
  
"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen, the deepest pit of Hell is saved for betrayers, and mutineers." The first pirate sneered and grabbed Yami by the neck. His arm was illuminated by the moon light, where once was skin, only bone showed.  
  
"So there is a curse . . ." Yami said, "Interesting.  
  
"You know nothing of Hell!" The first pirate hissed then let go. Both of them stomped out of the room.  
  
"Very interesting."  
  
~~ At the Governor's House~~  
  
The Pirates started beating on the door.  
  
"This is not good . . ." Joey said. Ryou nodded. The door was broken down and two pirates ran in.  
  
"GAH!" Joey shouted jumping back. Ryou grabbed a lantern and threw it at the Pirate nearest to Joey.  
  
"OWW!! HOT HOT!!!" The pirate yelled.  
  
"Come on Joe!" Ryou shouted grabbing Joey's sleeve. They both ran into the living room. Joey jumped up and grabbed on of the swords that hung from the mantle.  
  
"DARN IT'S STUCK!!" Joey shouted. Ryou grabbed him and motioned him into the closet.  
  
"We know you're here lads!" came on of the Pirates shouts.  
  
"You have something that belongs to use, and we want it back." Ryou looked at Joey's Puzzle and the necklace he stole from the Thief Bakura. He gritted his teeth. Bakura must have been working for them.  
  
"Come out and no harm will come to you!"  
  
'Yeah right,' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"You can't hide, the gold calls to us . . ." The closet door suddenly opened.  
  
"'Ello lads," he said with a rotten smile. Ryou winced waiting for a blow.  
  
"Erm . . . PARLEY!!!" Joey shouted. Both of the Pirates looked at him in stunned amazement.  
  
"SAY IT RYOU!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Erm . . . Parley?" Ryou said nervously.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" One demanded.  
  
"Parley!" Joey said, "I invoke the right of Parley! According to the code of the pirates set down by Mathew and Bartholomew you have to take us to your Capt'n!"  
  
"I know the code!" the Pirate said indignantly.  
  
"When an enemy demands parley you can't hurt them until the meeting is complete."  
  
"Blast the code!" The second Pirate said putting his sword tip near Ryou's already scratched neck.  
  
"They want to be taken to the Capt'n," The first pirate said glaring at his companion, "And they'll go without fuss!" He said eyeing both Joey and Ryou, "We must honour the code."  
  
~~In the Streets~~  
  
Yugi hit a pirate down that was trying to pull Mai off.  
  
"RYOU, JOEY!!!" He shouted in horror. Two pirates were carrying off his friends towards the pirate ship. Mai's eyes widened, "JOEY!!!" She yelled. Before they could do anything a Pirate slashed their horse in the throat. The horse fell, pinning both of them down.  
  
"Damn it!" Yugi cursed. Mai was unconscious and he couldn't lift the horse.  
  
~~On board the Pirates Ship~~  
  
"What are those two doing here? Keith, Bones, explain yourselves!" a huge dark skinned Pirate with a strange Egyptian Tattoo demanded.  
  
"They've invoked the right of parley to meet with Capt'n Marik!" Answered Keith (the one that does most of the talking)  
  
"We came here to find out what the hell is going-" Joey began. The Tattooed pirate slapped him.  
  
"Don't speak unless spoken too," he said. He went in to slap him again but a hand stopped him.  
  
"And you'll not lay a hand on those protected by parley," a dark skinned spiky haired man said. His eyes flashed a dangerous violet colour, Ryou knew to be careful around him.  
  
"As you wish Master Marik," The Tattooed man said with a small bow.  
  
"My apologies Gentlemen." Marik said staring at the two boys. Joey steeled himself.  
  
"Capt'n Marik," Joey said, "I'm here to talk about hostilities against Domino,"  
  
"What is it that you want?" Marik asked.  
  
"We want you to leave and never come back," Ryou put in. The pirates laughed at Ryou's words.  
  
"No," Marik said simply. Ryou looked from Joey to the pirates and back again. Then he spotted the puzzle that hung around Joey's neck. Ryou, almost as quick as a thief, pulled it off Joey's neck and ran to the side of the boat. He took out the ring as well.  
  
"Very well," Ryou said, there were murmurings among the pirates, "I'll drop it," Ryou finished holding the Puzzle and Ring over the watery depths.  
  
"Our holds are bursting with treasure, those two little pieces of gold don't matter to us . . . why?" Marik asked sharply.  
  
"It's what you've been searching for," Ryou said in bewilderment,  
  
"Yeah, and I recognized this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." Joey put in.  
  
"Did ya now?" Marik said glancing over at Joey and then looking back at Ryou. After a small pause Ryou glared at all of them.  
  
"Fine, if there's no need for them." He let go. All the pirates gasp. But Ryou caught the end of the straps just in time.  
  
"Uh huh . . . they don't matter huh?" Ryou asked. Marik gave a dark chuckle.  
  
"You two have names?"  
  
"Ryou Tombs," Ryou answered.  
  
"Joey . . . Mutou," Joey finished quickly remembering what the maid had said, "We're servants in the Governor's household." Marik turned around and looked at the other Pirates.  
  
"Mr. Mutou . . . and Tombs . . ." he said with a grin.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh . . ." Bones muttered.  
  
"And the Tomb Robber," Keith added. Marik turned back to the two in front of him.  
  
"And where do servents come to own Trinkets such as those? Family antic perhaps?" Marik asked.  
  
"We didn't steal them if that's what you think!" Joey said quickly.  
  
"Very well, if your Mr. Tombs there hands them over we'll put your town to our rudder and NEVER, return. Ryou looked down at the two items in his hand. Slowly he handed them over to Marik. A monkey jumped down and took the two items from Marik's hands and then scurried off.  
  
"Our bargain?" asked Joey.  
  
"Steel the guns and stows, weigh anchor!" yelled the tattooed face man.  
  
"Wait!" Joey shouted running after Marik, "You have to take us to shore! The rules of parley state that-" Marik spun around  
  
"First, not you, nor your friends return to shore was not part of our negotation, secondly, you must be a Pirate for the Pirates code to apply to you and you're not a pirate and thirdly, the code is more of what you call Guidelines than actual rules." Marik laughed at Joey's stunned face.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Sorcerer, Mr. Mutou!"  
  
~~  
  
Preview of next Chapter:  
  
"They've taken Joey and Ryou! We must save them!"  
  
"What about Yami Game? Surly he knows something?"  
  
". . . can't steal a ship!"  
  
"You forgot one important thing . . ."  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?"  
  
"Tomb Robber!"  
  
"You'd better start believing in Ghost stories, you're in one!"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: (Face is red) huff . . . I . . . puff . . . finished . . . it (Gasp) at . . . last . . . sooooo long . . . I'm sure you all apreicate it though . . . please. . . (breaths deeps) Read and Re . . . view . . . (collapses)  
  
Squawk: Better than the pirate talk . . . 


	5. The Tomb Robber

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht Yu-Gi-OH-, that means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in German, and I pirati dei Caraibi non è miniera that's Italian for Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine! ^_______^ now you know how to disclaim in two languages! I pride myself in my next to nothing knowlage of different laugagues, that's just the Baka I am . . . wait a minute (Looks in Japanese to English dictionary) oh darn it!  
  
Squawks: (Rubbing head and glaring at Reviewer)  
  
Rainyday: (Smirking) ^____^ heheheh, take that bird!  
  
Squawks: (glares at Rainyday) Squawk, egomaniac, SQUAWK!!!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Tomb Robber  
  
~~  
  
~~Under a horse in the middle of the street~~  
  
Mai groaned, "Uhnng . . . it feels like I slept under a horse . . ."  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I said me too?" Yugi asked. Mai screamed.  
  
"MUFFINS!!!!!! THEY KILLED MUFFINS!!! THOSE BASTARDS!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?????? I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mai they're gone . . ." Yugi said tiredly, "What we should be working on is . . . well getting . . . erm . . . Muffins god rest her soul off of us!"  
  
"I suppose . . ." Mai said. Slowly with the help of a passerbyer they pulled themselves out from under the horse. Mai was mad.  
  
"THEY KILLED MY HORSE!!!!!" She shouted. Yugi glared at her, he had had a long night and he was starting to get annoyed with Mai's whinning, "Take it like a man!" He snapped then blushed, "Erm . . . woman . . . sorry . . ."  
  
"It's okay, you've had a long day too." Mai said with a sigh. Yugi's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"They took Joey and Ryou!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Mai yelled.  
  
"I forgot about it because I thought my legs were going to have to be cut off, but I saw the pirates, they kidnapped Joey and Ryou!"  
  
"THEY WHAT!! OKAY NOW I'M REALLY MAD!!!!!!" Mai shouted in rage.  
  
"I know I am too Mai but . . ."  
  
"FIRST MUFFINS NOW JOEY!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mai ranted. Yugi gave a long suffering sigh.  
  
"Maybe Kaiba can do something about this . . ." He said.  
  
"HE BETTER!!!!!" Mai shouted dragging Yugi off to go see Kaiba.  
  
~~At the fort~~  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!!!" Kaiba heard his name shout, he looked around instantly to see if the governess was near by, but she wasn't. Mai stomped up to him dragging Yugi like a child behind her.  
  
"Oh God not another one . . ." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO DO SOMETHING THEY TOOK JOEY, erm AND RYOU!!!!" Mai screeched.  
  
"Oh God I think she's even worse," Kaiba said, he looked up sternly at Mai, "Look Valetine, a lot of people were killed and the fort took serious damage. I for one really don't care that the Dog was captured." Dog, Kaiba's nickname for Joey ever since they met. He called him that because Kaiba was reminded by a begger's dog and said Joey had the intellegence of one too. "As for Ryou Tombs," Kaiba continued, "He was a good man and it's sad that he was lost." Yugi glared at Kaiba.  
  
"So that's it? My friends are out there kidnapped by Pirates AND ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS SAY, 'OH WELL?!?!?!' KAIBA!! WHY DON'T YOU USE ONE OF YOUR SHIPS OR SOMETHING?!?!?!?! They've taken Joey and Ryou . . . we must save them!" Kaiba glared at Yugi. Over the years Kaiba had grown a grudging respect for Yugi, but he wouldn't do him any favores.  
  
"Look Moutu," He said to Yugi so that Yugi would understand every single word, "I'll explain it to you plainly, I can't have my fleet going out all over the sea for two men, don't be rash. You're only a black smith and the only one that seems willing to help you is a woman . . ." Before Kaiba could finished his sentence his mouth met fist. Mai had punched him . . . hard.  
  
"Bastard, at least Yugi doesn't have a pansy little Commedore as his only supporter, come on Yugi. There's no one who can help us here." Mai said brushing off her hand and checking her nails.  
  
"What about Yami Game? Surly he knows something?" Weevil said.  
  
"Yeah . . . when we were talking to him, he did mention it . . . the Black Sorcerer . . ." Kaiba glared at his two men.  
  
"Just . . . shut . . . up . . ." Kaiba said eyes flashing, "As for you two . . ." he began, Mai and Yugi were already gone.  
  
~~In the Prison~~  
  
Yami worked furiously to pick the lock.  
  
"Come on I have to get out of here you stupid lock!" he said in frustration.  
  
"He should be in here," He heard someone said. He jumped away from the door and made it look like he had been lying down for most of the day. Yami looked curiously at his visitors. It was a young woman with long blond hair and violet eyes and a short young man with spiky tri-coloured hair and amazing purple eyes.  
  
"You, Game." the boy said.  
  
"Aye . . ." Yami said lazily.  
  
"Do you know of the Black Sorcerer?" the short young man questioned.  
  
"I've heard of it. Why? Haven't you heard the stories?" Yami asked looking up. Yugi looked at Mai nervously. Mai looked at Yami furiously.  
  
"Look you stinking pirate, I lost my favourite horse Muffins . . ."  
  
"MUFFINS?!?!?" Yami asked blinking.  
  
"YES MUFFINS DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM BUB?!?!? AND TWO OF OUR BEST FRIENDS, DON'T MESS WITH US WITH FANTASIES, YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT DAMNED BOAT AND THE PIRATES SO TELL US NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Mai yelled. Yami twitched and rubbed his ear slightly.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Yami said, "Well as I was saying, captain Marik and his band of miscreants make birth at the island of Alcatraz an island impossible to find except if you know where it is."  
  
"Where is this island?" Mai asked.  
  
"Now girly, why would you ask me?" Yami asked inspecting his fingernails, but Yugi could tell that something in his mind was turning.  
  
"Because you're a pirate unless I'm mistaken and you're really an old Grandmother." Yugi said dryly.  
  
"And you both want to be pirates too is that it?" Yugi banged on the bars that were currently the only thing keeping Yami safe from Mai and Yugi's abuse.  
  
"Never!" Yugi said in disgust.  
  
"They took Joey . . . and Ryou . . ." Mai told him. Yami looked at her questionably and then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Oooh you have a boyfriend then I see!" He said talking to Mai, "Well if you're intending to brave all Hell and save you're young man . . . you'll have to do it alone." Yami tilted his head back, "I see no profit in it for me . . ."  
  
"We can get you out of here," Mai offered.  
  
"How's that, the dog ran off with the key." Yami drawled.  
  
"I designed these bars . . . yes . . ." Yugi looked over and saw a bench, he motioned for Mai to help him, "With the right amount of leverage and the precise amount of strength we'll have you out of here in no time . . ." Yami looked up at Yugi.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Mai Valentine," Mai answered helping Yugi to put the bench in place.  
  
"Yugi Mutou." Yugi answered.  
  
"Yugi, nice name . . . named after your father I would imagine." Yami said looking closely at Yugi. Yugi paused.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Uh huh . . ." Yami muttered, "Well Mr. Mutou, I changed my mind. If you free me from this cell I swear by pain of death I will help you and that bonny lass there get back her Lover and your friend."  
  
"LOVER?!?!?!" Mai squawked. Yugi raised his eyebrow and just shook his head.  
  
"Agreed?" Yami asked. Yugi slowly nodded, "Agreed." He confirmed.  
  
"Alright, get me out!" Yami said. Yugi and Mai pushed down as hard as they could on the bench and the metal grate lifted right open.  
  
"Alright, someone could have heard that." Yugi said. Yami went up and collected his things, "Not without my hat!"  
  
~~At the Docks~~  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Mai looked out from under the bridge.  
  
"We're going to steal a ship?" Yugi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, unless you want to swim for the next few months." Yami said.  
  
"How are we going to steal a boat Pirate boy?" Mai asked.  
  
"Look, how far are you willing to go to get your friends back?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'd die for them." Mai said firmly.  
  
"Right into the fiery depths of Hell," Yugi added.  
  
"Good!" Yami said brightly, "Now, we shall see! Now, where is it?"  
  
~~Under a Life boat~~  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" Mai asked.  
  
"Going for a trip underwater." Yami explained. Yugi looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Yami said. Slowly the three of them walked under the boat and into the water. To Yugi and Mai's surprise it didn't fill to water. There was an air pocket.  
  
"This has to be pure madness . . ." Mai muttered.  
  
"Or astounding brilliance!" Yugi commented looking down into the water.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much those to things co inside." Yami said grinning to himself.  
  
~~On the Boat~~  
  
Yami walked up on deck, "All right everybody, no need to panic, we're just stealing this ship so if you could all surrender . . ."  
  
"AYE AVAST!!!!" Yugi shouted taking out a sword. Mai and Yami sweat dropped. All the men on board started laughing.  
  
"Two very short men and a woman can't steal a ship!" The commander said.  
  
"You forgot one thing, I'm Captain Yami Game!" Yami said with a grin taking out his gun and pointing it at the commander's head.  
  
"And I'm one PISSED OFF FEMALE!!!" Mai yelled glaring at the commander, "I COULD KICK YOUR ASS ANY DAY, ANY DAY JUST PICK ONE!!!!" Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
~~In the water~~  
  
The commander was shouting furiously clutching a black eye, "STOP THEY'RE STEALING THE SHIP!! STOP THEM!!!!!" Kaiba was looking at all of this from shore looking through a spy glass.  
  
"Rash Mutou . . . too rash . . ." He said with a glare. "Prepare the White Dragon!" He shouted.  
  
~~On the first boat~~  
  
"Well, here they come . . ." Yugi said.  
  
"Just follow my lead!" Yami hissed. Quickly the White Dragon caught up with their ship.  
  
"FIND THEM!!! LOOK ALL THROUGH THE BOAT IF YOU HAVE TO!!!" Kaiba shouted stepping on to the boat (as every single one of his men did as well).  
  
"Where are they?" Kaiba heard the shouts all around him, "CHECK THE HOLD, SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THIS SHIP!!!" Kaiba shouted, "Fool Game, he's got to be the worst Pirate I've ever seen. . ."  
  
~~On Board the White Dragon~~  
  
"Come one, go, go, go!" Yami prompted.  
  
~~On the other boat~~  
  
Kaiba slowly turned around and to his horror saw HIS boat leaving the side of this ship, "QUICKLY BACK TO THE WHITE DRAGON!!!!!!" He shouted. A man swung to try to reach the boat in time but it was too late and he had already fallen in the water.  
  
"OPEN SAILS CATCH UP WITH THEM!!" Kaiba screamed in rage.  
  
"But this boat can't match the Dragon in speed!" Espa Roba exclaimed.  
  
"JUST GET THEM IN VEIW OF THE LONG NINES!!!!!!" Kaiba yelled, "I'd rather sink her than have her in the hands of a pirate!"  
  
"Sir! We can't move, they cut the sails and weighed the anchor!" One man shouted. Slowly the White Dragon disappeared into the distance.  
  
"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!" Roba said in awe. Kaiba glared.  
  
"Indeed . . ." Was all he could say as he saw his ship float off into the distance.  
  
~~On the Dragon~~  
  
"Yes! We pulled it off!" Mai cheered.  
  
"Of course we did, because I'm . . ." Yami began.  
  
"Captain Yami Game . . ." an unknown voice declared. Yami's eyes widened. Yami, Yugi and Mai spun around.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi asked looking at him for a second, "Wait no . . ." Bakura gave a snort of disgust.  
  
"Do not compare me to that weakling." He said with a glare  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?" Mai demanded.  
  
"Tomb Robber . . ." Yami seethed. Bakura tilted his head, "Oh, well if it isn't the great King of Games . . ." Bakura spat at him.  
  
"I don't like rats on my boat thief!" Yami said stepping forward.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed stepping in front of Yami.  
  
"What are you doing Yugi?" Yami asked still keeping his eyes on Bakura.  
  
"He's seen Ryou . . ." Yugi said looking at the chocolate eyed man in front of him, "Haven't you?"  
  
"Friend of him are you?" Bakura asked hands on two knives at his side eyeing Yami.  
  
"He's been taken by pirates." Yugi said watching the thief closely.  
  
"THAT LITTLE IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted. Yugi jumped back into Yami and Yami fell over. He quickly got up with as much of his dignity that remained.  
  
"Oh, and why do you say that Tomb Robber?" Yami asked. Bakura glared at him.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose they got the big mouth blond as well?" Bakura asked ignoring Yami. Mai nodded.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Bakura cursed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yami shouted in anger.  
  
"LOUD MOUTH AND THE LITTLE THIEF HAVE THE RING ANNNND THE PUZZLE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted in anger. Yami looked over at Yugi, "But I thought . . ."  
  
"So obviously Game, we have a problem on our hands."  
  
"Since when was it OUR hands?" Yami asked in revulsion.  
  
"Since the puzzle was in the blonds hands and the ring in the Thieves hands!" Bakura argued.  
  
"Ryou Tombs would never thieve, he detests them!" Yugi exclaimed trying to follow what the heck was going on.  
  
"Well he stole MY ring!" Bakura said glaring at Yugi.  
  
"Which you stole." Yami pointed out.  
  
"Well boys," Mai said tired of being ignored, "We have choices, we can work together or we throw him overboard."  
  
"I vote for the second one," Yami said. Bakura glared at him.  
  
"No," Yugi said, "We need all the help we can get Yami.  
  
"You're not in charge little one." Yami said with a glare.  
  
"I'm not that short . . ." Yugi muttered, "And besides . . . a thief could come in handy in this!"  
  
"I will not be on the same ship as him!" Yami said indignantly.  
  
"Then you can be thrown overboard!" Mai exclaimed, "WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER!!!!"  
  
"He'll cut our throats!" Yami protested.  
  
"And have to manage the whole ship alone? Not bloody likely." Mai said.  
  
"On my honour I won't kill, harm, or even steal from any of you." Bakura said.  
  
"What honour?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have more honour than a pirate!" Bakura barked. Yugi and Mai sighed.  
  
"This may take awhile . . ." Yugi muttered.  
  
~~On board the Black Sorcerer~~  
  
"The captain requests the white haired boy in his cabin." Odieon Marik's second in command with the Egyptian tattoo said walking into the room that Joey and Ryou had been put in.  
  
"What?!" Ryou asked.  
  
"What does he want with Ryou?" Joey asked.  
  
"That's none of your concern." Odieon answered. Joey look fiercely at the dark skinned man.  
  
"Ryou's my friend buddy." Joey said. Ryou turned to Joey, "Don't worry about me Joey . . . he just wants to talk."  
  
"You believe that sicko pirate after the trick he pulled last time?"  
  
"I think you have to be specific with him." Ryou said, "We can't leave any loop holes . . ."  
  
"Erm hmmm . . ."  
  
"Come with me now, you shall NOT keep Master Marik waiting," Odieon said grabbing Ryou.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said rushing up to help his friend. Odeion pushed him out of the way and pulled Ryou to the captain's quarters.  
  
~~In the Captain's Quarters~~  
  
Marik was leaning back on a large chair, his feet up on the table. Odeion pushed Ryou into the room, bowed and then left. Ryou glared at Marik. Marik just smiled up at him.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ryou finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Stop playing dumb Tomb Robber," Marik said with a smirk, "You knew this day would come."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hmm . . . your last name is Tombs correct?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yes . . ." Ryou answered hesitantly.  
  
"Your hair is white. A very . . . unusual colour . . ." Marik added.  
  
"No, really?" Ryou asked sarcastically.  
  
"Your eyes are brown, and you have an accent that comes from England."  
  
"Yes, most people do." Ryou said with an angry look.  
  
"Not to mention," Marik said in his drawling voice, "That you're the spitting image of him . . ." Ryou froze, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Him?" Ryou asked. Marik smirked.  
  
"But you already know this."  
  
"Not really." Ryou said taking a step closer to Marik.  
  
"Don't act dumb,"  
  
"WHO'S HIM?!?!?!" Ryou asked furiously. Marik rolled his eyes, "Your father, who else?"  
  
"My father's dead."  
  
"No duh, I killed him myself." Ryou halted. His heart stood still.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I killed him myself." Marik said with a smirk.  
  
"But . . . but why?" Ryou spluttered.  
  
"Because he was a traitor. He stole the ring. We want the Pharaoh's power and you are going to help us Ryou." Marik laughed at the expression on Ryou's face.  
  
"Never!" Ryou said with conviction his nails digging into his palms, "I'll never help a murderer like you!"  
  
"Hmmph . . ." Marik said, "We'll see . . . I can' t believe you were able to escape our grasp all this time . . . moving from place to place . . . and I see you now . . . they might underestimate you." Marik said waving his arm in the general direction of the crew, "but I don't, remember that little thief, remember that well."  
  
'They must think I'm Bakura . . ." Ryou finally realized.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill me and take the ring?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, don't you know? We need your blood." Marik said boredly.  
  
"MY WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Blood, you know the red stuff? I suppose it was because me and my crew were just a little greedy for power . . . we were not the chosen to hold the Millennium items . . . other were . . . or so said the man Shaadi who guarded the tomb and then disappeared from our brig after two days. Seven chosen. The Pharaoh, the Thief, the Sorcerer, and a few other priests . . . he said it was not time yet, that not in this millennium would the power be released. On those items was a curse. If you are not one of the descendants of the people listed, you would be cursed to die . . . or, if you are power hungry . . . a fate, ever worse than Hell it's self." Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't believe your ghost stories." Ryou claimed.  
  
"You should," Marik said quietly, "When this happened, when we took these items, I felt great power in them, I took this," Marik pulled from his belt a golden rod.  
  
"The Millennium Rod." He said, "Two other items were taken, the Puzzle, and the Ring, the rest were taken by a Tomb keeper, the necklace, scale, eye, and key, but they're weak compared to these three . . . I took the Rod . . . it has the power to control minds." Ryou gulped. That was indeed a terrible power.  
  
"Don't worry little Thief, it won't work on the true holders. As I was saying. The ring can see into peoples soul, remove souls, and put them somewhere else. It was held by the thief," He looked at Ryou again, "As for the puzzle, it holds the greatest power, but none know what it is except the grave keepers. All of these items can bring the holder and any he chooses into the realm of Darkness, the Shadow realm."  
  
"And you're saying I'm a true holder?" Ryou asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. Your father took the ring, he didn't die, until he gave it to you, he didn't turn into what me and the rest of the crew are. The puzzle was taken by Solomon, an old man. He knew that I was planning bad things, so he sent it to his grandson."  
  
"Joey . . ."  
  
"Correct. As for the rod, it really doesn't matter we just need the blood of those that took the items in the first place, not the true descendants.  
  
'What is he going to do when he figures out that it was Bakura, not me that is the true descendant?'  
  
"This is all idiotic, this is just an unimaginative story," Ryou said. Marik gave a loud and long laugh. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed Ryou by his collar.  
  
"Little Thief, I cannot taste food, drink wine, or even enjoy the pleasures of a woman . . ." he looked at Ryou appraisingly for a moment, "or a man . . . I am cursed . . ." Ryou seeing an opening grabbed a knife from off the table and stabbed Marik. Marik smiled. Ryou's eyes widened. He had stabbed Marik right in the heart. Marik took the knife out of the chest and licked the blood he smiled. Ryou ran to the door and opened it trying to escape the pirate. Outside he saw a horrible sight. Men, skeleton men working on the boat. He turned Marik was now in the moonlight, he was just the same as the others. Ryou looked at him in fear.  
  
"Do you understand now little Thief?" He came up to Ryou and grabbed him by the chin making him look him in where his eyes should have been.  
  
"You'd better start believing in Ghost stories, you're in one!"  
  
~~  
  
No Preview of next chapter anymore it's hard to put the lines in the right place!  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: ^_^;;; I finally figured out how to spell Odeion's name, Ryou has a new nickname. Poor Yami stuck with Bakura, poor Bakura stuck with Yami, poor Yami, Bakura, and Yugi, stuck with Mai! Poor Ryou . . . why does Marik have to be mean to him?  
  
See you next chapter! ^.~ 


	6. I Don't Think I Deserved That

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own a computer and an Internet connection so I am writing a story about them anyway (No money involved . . . unfortunately)  
  
Rainyday: (Bobbing head to Pirates of the Caribbean sound track and Yu-Gi- Oh music)  
  
Squawks: Oh Please make it stop!  
  
Rainyday: And yes I know that I used Solomon for an old sea rat on the ship in the first chapter that was suppose to be Tristan, but Tristan was too Young and I wasn't sure who I was going to use so it's a coincidence in the entire story that almost none of the characters know about that Yugi's Grandpa and the sailor have the same name!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Six: I Don't Think I Deserved That  
  
~~  
  
~~On Board the White Dragon~~  
  
Yami was at the wheel. He seemed pretty steamed to have Bakura on his boat. Yugi and Mai had to work with the Sails and Bakura (to the relief of Yugi and Mai) made himself content in the Crow's Nest watching out for enemy boats.  
  
"So, where are we off to Yami?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami, for the past hour, had been muttering about Bakura and how he would slit all of their throats eventually. He was taken slightly by surprise by Yugi's question.  
  
"Eh? Oh yes . . . our destination, well, first, we are going to Duelist Kingdom to find ourselves a crew . . . it will only take five days. We need more supplies as well. It will take months to get to Alcatraz." Yami explained.  
  
"Months?!?!" Yugi and Mai asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course, it takes a long time by ship, but even longer by swimming."  
  
"Why is it called Duelist Kingdom?" Mai asked. Yami gave a roguish smile, "Simple, Duelist Kingdom is home to the finest duelists in the world."  
  
"You mean swordplay?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, "That and many other things . . . axe throwing, archery . . . magic."  
  
"Magic? Is the odour on this ship getting to you?" Mai asked, "There's no such thing!" Yami's crimson eyes glittered.  
  
"As many have said, but it is not true." He said with a secretive smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"What he means," Bakura said swinging down from the crows nest, "Is that there's more this little quest we're all going so very happily on than meets the eye." Yugi looked at him reproachfully.  
  
"I don't follow. . ." He said in confusion. Yami glared at Barkua.  
  
"Do not concern them with this." He warned.  
  
"And why not? Don't they have a right to know the dangers of this little expedition?" Bakura asked.  
  
"They're just stories Thief, nothing more . . ." Yami said looking down not able to meet Yugi or Mai's eyes. Bakura strode over to where Yami was standing and craned his neck to see Yami's eyes. Bakura's eyes glinted.  
  
"You've seen it haven't you?" he said quietly. Yami nodded slowly, he looked up and glared at Bakura.  
  
"Tell them . . . or should I?" Bakura asked. Yami sighed in frustration.  
  
"No." Yami said, "I'll tell them . . . you'll make it more awful than need be."  
  
"Tell us what!?" Mai asked glowered at the Two young men.  
  
"Well you have heard at least some of the stories of the Sorcerer, correct?" he asked. Yugi nodded. Mai shrugged, "a few," she answered.  
  
"Well then, you know that this ship is rumored to have ghostly black ragged sails. And the Captain is told to be so evil that even Hell spit him out."  
  
"Yeah so?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a story," Bakura said after Yami had said nothing. He grinned at Yami as if to say, all yours and then climbed back up into the nest.  
  
"There is a curse on that ship," Yami said, "I've seen it myself, they are not alive, but not dead either . . . it's like they're wandering in between . . . they cannot be killed by a blade, gun, or any other mortal weapons we here possess . . ." (LotR moment -_-;;)  
  
"And we're going to go into their lair and try to save our friends from who knows what?" Mai asked incredibly. Yami nodded.  
  
"Bring it on!" Yugi said. Yami looked down at Yugi in surprise.  
  
"What? You still want to . . ." Yami began. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Of course, and Mai will stick with us too right?" Mai nodded and gave Yami a wink.  
  
"IT wouldn't be a party without me now would it?" She said tilting her head proudly.  
  
"But there's dangers . . . and both of you still?"  
  
"Look Yami," Yugi said staring right into Yami's bright crimson eyes, "We said that we would die for our friends, we would go right into the pits of Hell for them. We don't go back on our word." Mai nodded.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." She smiled. Yami shook his head in surprise.  
  
"You're both stronger than I thought . . ." he said with a grin.  
  
"I have a question though . . ." Yugi said looking out toward the ocean.  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked feeling much relieved for finally telling them.  
  
"When you were in prison, you said you wouldn't help us. Not until I said my name . . . and you knew that I was named after my father . . . so . . . did you know him?" Yugi asked. Yami's face twisted slightly.  
  
"Erm . . . no, not personally . . . I heard about him . . ."  
  
"How so? He wasn't that astounding, he was a sailor that worked on the boat that crosses from Domino to England and back . . . he died when he was taking me to Domino for the first time . . . after that I searched for my Grandfather for a time . . . but I assume he's dead by now." Yugi looked over at Yami. Mai had left to tend to the sails again thinking that this was Yugi's own business.  
  
"You knew him didn't you? My Grandfather, Solomon Mutou" he said.  
  
"Aye I knew him . . . I was one of the only one that knew him by the name of Solomon Mutou . . . to the rest of the crew, he was known as Yu-Gi-Oh"  
  
"Crew? What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You're Grandfather was a pirate Yugi, and a damn good one at that." Yami explained. Yugi looked angrily at Yami, who had gone back to steering the boat.  
  
"My Grandfather," Yugi said pulling out his sword, "Was NOT a pirate, he was a merchant and-" Yami cut him off.  
  
"He was a pirate."  
  
"No, I don't believe you," Yugi said in anger.  
  
"Believe it!" Yami shot back. Yugi when up to stab Yami with his sword . . . (just in the arm, we would kill him!) Yami sharply turned the boat. One of the sails swung and hit Yugi. Yugi quickly grabbed on, but now he was dangly dangerously over the water.  
  
"Listen, either you accept the fact that your Grandfather was a pirate, or you can swim to Duelist Kingdom, or even back to domino," Yami stated, he swiveled the ship sharply again. Yugi collapsed on board. Yami pointed the tip of his sword to Yugi's neck.  
  
"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Yami asked and then flipped the sword around so that the handle was pointing to Yugi, "Or can you not?" He added. Yugi took the sword.  
  
"Good lad," Yami said going back to the wheel.  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL DRIVING THIS BOAT?!?!?" Yami heard Mai scream, "I ALMOST FELL IN THE WATER!!!!!! TWICE!!!!!" Yami started laughing, and a few seconds later Yugi was laughing with him.  
  
"Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Duelist Kingdom," Yami confirmed.  
  
~~At Duelist Kingdom~~  
  
Yugi and Yami wandered through the streets of Duelist Kingdom. Bakura had opted to stay on board and Yami asked Mai to stay so that she could watch him. Yami smiled warmly.  
  
"Ah, Duelist Kingdom, you can never feel unwelcome here!" he claimed happily. A young woman came walking briskly up to him.  
  
"Ah, Daniella!" he said smilling at the young blond woman walking towards him. She quickly slapped him in the face and stomped off. Yami blinked.  
  
"I'm not too sure that I deserved that . . ." He muttered. Before he could say anything else another woman was in front of him.  
  
"Nicola!"  
  
"Who was she?" she asked  
  
"What?" Yami asked. She slapped him and stomped off as well.  
  
"I may have deserved that . . ." He admitted. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Come along Yugi . . . before anyone else I know shows up . . ."  
  
"Where exactly are we going to find a crew?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled, "I know a man."  
  
~~At a Farm house, in a Pig Pen~~  
  
Yami threw a bucket of cold water on to a young sleeping man.  
  
"CAN'T I EVEN SLEEP YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT?!!?!?" Yelled the man. He had brown hair that stuck up in a spike and hazel eyes. His hazel eyes widened at the sight of Yami.  
  
"My God, Yami." He said in an awed surprise. He gave the short Pirate a disapproving look, "You know better to wake a man when he's sleeping . . . it's bad luck!" Yami gave an innocent luck.  
  
"It would be," He said, "Ahh, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man that did the waking was a man that was sleeping a drink, and the man that was sleeping the drink was listening to a proposition from that man that did the waking over a drink. Savvy Tristan?" Tristan's brow furrowed as he went over what Yami said. Once he understood he had a big grin on his face and we nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Yup, that'll about do it!" Tristan answered. Yugi picked up another bucket of water and threw it on Tristan. Tristan looked at Yugi angrily.  
  
"BLAST I'M ALREADY AWAKE!!!" he yelled. Yami looked over at Yugi.  
  
"That was for the smell," Yugi explained, Yami nodded.  
  
~~At one of the MANY local bars in Duelist Kingdom~~  
  
Tristan took a huge gulp of the rum Yami had so generously bought him, "So what's this proposition you got for me Yami?" Yami took a sip of rum as well.  
  
"I want you to gather for me a crew of fine and fit men to go after the Sorcerer." Yami explained. Tristan's eyes bugged out. He spat his rum back into his cup.  
  
"Are you insane Yami?" he asked in shock and disbelief, "No one's mad enough to go after the Black Sorcerer! They've heard the stories . . . what makes you think you have any chance what so ever?" Yami grinned, and motioned over towards where Yugi was standing. Tristan blinked, "Huh?" Yami rolled his eyes and exaggerated his gesture slightly.  
  
"Wha?" Tristan asked confused as ever. Yami bent close to Tristan's ear.  
  
"That's Yu-Gi-Oh's Grandson." He said quietly. Tristan's eyes bugged out, "Yu-Gi-Oh's? Really?" He smiled, "Well then I'm sure I can find a crew strong and crazy enough for you!" Yami grinned.  
  
"Take all you can!" he said raising his mug.  
  
"Give nothing back!" Tristan finished crashing his cup into Yami's.  
  
~~The next day, on the Docks~~  
  
Tristan, Yami, Mai, and Yugi (Bakura once again was left on board) stood the next day on the docks before a crowd of grubby looking men that (in Mai's opinion) smelled worse than Yami.  
  
"Feast your eyes Capt'n, all of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and each crazier than the next . . ." Tristan looked at the two sailors in front of him, "In fact . . . he should be over there . . ." he said pointing one sailor to the other side. They switched places, "Much better." Tristan said with a nod.  
  
"So this . . ." Mai said in a little bit of disgust, "is your able bodied crew?" Yami looked at them all closely going down the line.  
  
"You sailor," Yami said to one of them.  
  
"Pegasus sir," Tristan answered for the man in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus," Yami said, "Do you have the courage of four to two men to carry out orders and stay true in the face of danger and death?" Pegasus looked to the bird on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus!" Yami shouted trying to get back the man's attention.  
  
"He's a mute sir," Tristan explained, "Got his tongue cut off." Pegasus stuck out his tongue. Yami gave a bit of a sickened look and wagged his own tongue around.  
  
"He trained the bird to speak for him . . . I don't know rightly how." Tristan continued.  
  
"Okay . . ." Yami said looking over to the bird sitting on the white haired man's shoulder, "Mr. Pegasus' Bird . . ."  
  
"Squawk sir," Tristan answered.  
  
"Squawk," Yami amended, "Same question."  
  
"Squawk, with in the sails," The parrot answered. Yami looked at him in confusion for a moment.  
  
"Mostly we figure that means yes." Tristan explained.  
  
"Of course it does!" Yami said. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you've proven they're mad," She muttered.  
  
"And what's the benefit for us?!?!?" a feminine voice shouted out. Yami walked down the line of men and lifted the hat of one.  
  
"Tea . . ." Yami began. The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's Anzu to you buster!" she said slapping Yami.  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that . . ." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, no I deserved that one . . ." Yami said rubbing his cheek. This girl looked angrily at him.  
  
"You stole my boat!" she said in resentment.  
  
"Borrowed," Yami corrected, "I borrowed your boat. Borrowed as in returned later . . ."  
  
"But you didn't!" Anzu said getting ready to his Yami again. Yami took a step back.  
  
"And I'll get you a new one." Yami said.  
  
"A better one." Yugi prompted.  
  
"Yes," Yami said smiling brilliantly, "A better one!" Yugi pointed to wards the Dragon.  
  
"That one!" he said.  
  
"That one?!?!" Yami asked looking quickly at Yugi and then back to the angry Anzu, "Erm yes," he smiled again, "That one! What say you?" Anzu thought about it.  
  
"AYE!!" she shouted.  
  
"AYE!!" the rest of the men yelled as well.  
  
"No, no, no it's terrible bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir!" Tristan protested. Mai glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, bad luck for YOU if you don't shut your mouth right now!" Mai shouted and then stomped off.  
  
"She'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you say something like that again," Yugi added walking after her, he looked back "Trust me! I've see it happen!" he said lowering his voice. Tristan gulped.  
  
"Yeah . . . Tea . . . I mean Anzu wouldn't be much kinder to you I'm afraid," Yami said.  
  
~~On Board the Sorcerer~~  
  
Joey paced in the small room that he and Ryou had been given. It had been twenty minutes now and still no sign of Ryou.  
  
'I hope he's okay, he'd better be okay! If he isn't, that Marik, I'll make him pay! He won't know what's coming to him.' Joey sighed.  
  
"Come on Man, please be alright . . ." He muttered.  
  
'What a mess . . . what do these pirates want with us anyway? What did we ever do ta them? If only I had let Bakura keep the puzzle . . . then I wouldn't have ta worry about anything and we could all just go on living . . . but no, first, I went into my house knowing that there was a dangerous thief in there, and I brought Ryou in, I let him get threatened and almost killed. He steals back the puzzle for me, risking his own life, and he got that freaky ring and so the pirates dragged him off too . . . not to mention my brilliant strategy, 'Parley' what a dope . . . I wonder if anyone is looking for us . . . Yugi would try to do something, he's a good friend. Kaiba, that guy has a stick up is ass and I'm sure is no help whatsoever, and then there's Mai . . .' Joey furiously shook his head.  
  
"Not this again," He muttered to himself, "even when I'm kidnapped by pirates, having one of my best friends in danger, and may be facing death . . . I can't help thinking about her . . ." he sighed quietly looking down, "I love her . . . but I just gotta face it, she doesn't love me . . . she wants ta be friends . . ." there was a loud crash from outside the door.  
  
"GAH!" Ryou shouted as he was thrown into the room, "You big brute!" he yelled getting up painfully. Joey rushed over to him, "Ryou, are you alright? Did they hurt ya or anything?" he asked helping his friend up. Ryou took a deep breath, "Don't worry Joey, I'm fine." Marik walked into the room. Joey's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Marik!" he spat. Marik gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Moutu, I hope the accommodations are up to stuff . . . and if they aren't," He said looking back at his second in command Odeon with a smile, "You can just take it up with Odeon there." Odeon smiled and cracked his knuckles loudly.  
  
"Oh no, everything's fine," Joey shot back, "Except for all the big, huge, rats scuttling around,"  
  
"Joey . . ." Ryou said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Best listen to the little thief there Moutu." Marik said, "That is, if you know what's good for you." Joey was seething.  
  
"Ryou is not a thief!" he yelled defending his friend. He had gotten Ryou held at knifepoint, and kidnapped by pirates; he would not stand for that insult. Marik smirked. He strode up to Ryou, grabbed him by his hair, and jerked him to the side. Ryou gave a whimper of pain but wouldn't give the pirate the satisfaction to hear him cry out.  
  
"Let him go!" Joey said dangerously. He had had enough of these loathsome pirates. He had enough of himself putting Ryou in danger. He had enough of longing for Mai but for that he couldn't really do much. He could make himself feel better though by kicking Marik's ass. Marik laughed. Slowly he licked Ryou's cheek. Ryou had a look of disgust and horror on his face.  
  
"What are you going to do about it blondy?" he asked. Joey gave a cry of rage and hurtled himself at Marik. Marik pushed Ryou out of the way into a wall and stepped into the blonds attack punching Joey in the stomach. Joey was hurtled back. He rubbed his stomach but quickly got up again, his face coloured with a hot fiery lust to kill, or at least hurt Marik in an extreme way.  
  
"Joey don't!" Ryou shouted his eyes slightly out of focus because of the push into the wall, "You can't beat him!"  
  
"Oh! I'll beat him!" Joey shouted running towards Marik again.  
  
"Joey! He's not alive . . . well he's not exactly dead . . . Joey! He's a skeleton creature. He can't be killed! I stabbed him in the heart and all he did was smile, I saw the whole crew as skeletons working on the ship!"  
  
"What!?!?!" Joey shouted stopping his rampage towards Marik and quickly turned towards Ryou. Marik smirked. He ran up to Joey and quickly had the maddened blond in a headlock. Joey struggled to get out of it, but Marik was strong and he easily held the blond.  
  
"Do as your friend says boy, I may need you alive . . . for now, but that doesn't mean you have to be in one piece," Marik warned lightly cutting the top of Joey's wrist so that it would bled, but not heavily. Joey struggled against Marik even more. Marik grabbed his arm and licked the blood off Joey's wrist. Joey was thoroughly creeped out now.  
  
"Just remember, I'm a blood thirsty monster, literally," Marik said with a grin pushing Joey away and leaving the cabin Odeon closed the door and followed behind.  
  
"I really, really hate that guy," Joey muttered quickly whipping off his wrist of any salvia Marik left on it. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling he does that to keep us unbalanced . . . or maybe he's just a perverted bastard . . . either way . . ." Ryou mumbled briefly touching his cheek again.  
  
"Are you hurt Ryou?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, not at all . . . maybe a bruise or two, but I'm fine . . ." Ryou said looking at Joey, "Why?"  
  
"This is all my fault!" Joey finally burst out dropping to the floor pulling his hair.  
  
"If I didn't . . ."  
  
"Joey." Ryou said kindly going down beside his friend. "It's not your fault, we can't blame any of this on ourselves, what we must do is try to figure out a way out of this." Joey looked up at Ryou.  
  
"Why don't you hate me?" Joey asked in self-loathing. He almost despised himself more than Marik.  
  
"Because we're friends Joey, and we've had it bad the last few days and we're both tired and hungry and worried about what will happen. You've been turned down by Mai, robbed, kidnapped and then thoroughly freaked out, I don't blame you for anything, we need to stick together and get out of here," Joey closed his eyes.  
  
"You're a good friend Ryou," He said tiredly, "You're right, we need to stick together . . . that's the only hope of getting back to Domino,"  
  
'And Mai . . ." he thought to himself and mentally winced, 'even when I fight a pirate and get a pep talk . . . I'm always thinking of her . . . her feather gold hair, her shimmering reflective purple eyes that seem . . . that seem like they take in all the colour around them and reflect the beauty of the world . . . even her stubbornness and pride . . . it's always fun to bash heads with her at times. I'll get back to you Mai, and I'll even settle with being friends if it means I'm close to you . . .'  
  
~~  
  
Rainday: Awww poor Joey! I never knew he was so poetic! And as for Marik . . . well I think I'm starting to creep myself out! Hehehe Pegasus is a mute . . . (I bet you're all glad . . . I was thinking of making the mute Tea . . . hehehehe . . . but I needed her for the mad chick that slaps Yami . . . -_-;; again . . .) and I made it so that Tea is called her Japanese name Anzu because Anzu isn't as good, and sweet, and friendshipy as her English counterpart, but most of all POOR RYOU!!! Sheesh . . . he's really getting pushed around . . . not to mention he keeps getting called 'Little Thief' by a creepy pirate!  
  
Squawks: Poor Squawks! I have ta sit on Pegasus' shoulder all day!  
  
Rainyday: UU;; you're a bird that talks back, you deserve it! 


	7. Answers and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean but I got a nickel, would that be enough?  
  
Rainyday: Okay stupid school (whines) soooo much homework. Anyways it's FINALLY Winter break so I can just chillax (as Dark would say) and update more than I have the last week, maybe finish Kaiba's Birthday, Never Trust a Prophecy, Twenty things that Annoy Me about You, and of course all of your favorite, This story! So anyway enough of my talk!  
  
Squawks: (has two small lumps on head): Yeah that goodness!  
  
Rainyday: (sticks out tongue) Ha ha, stupid bird!  
  
Squawks: We used to be buds! What happened?  
  
Rainyday: (Shrugs) Oh yeah! And Pirate Girl this Chapter is dedicated to you because you wouldn't leave me alone! ^_^ (Which I appreciate!!!)  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Answers and Questions  
  
~~  
  
~~On Board the Dragon~~  
  
Bakura looked down at all the grimy pirates running around the ship like cockroaches in a sewer. His face seemed to be stuck on ill tempered and cross. He had a look that said, 'come one inch near me and you'll be dead.' He, as most could tell, wasn't in the brightest of moods. He glared down where Yami was standing.  
  
"Damn Pirate . . ." He muttered. He looked then at Yugi and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Idiot . . . doesn't know what Game has planned." He said in annoyance, "Of course, I don't even know what Game has planned but I know it involves you. Sure, Yami tries to cover it but he's not doing a very good job, especially since most of the crew study Yugi when he's not looking as if they were comparing him up to someone else." Bakura smirked, "Say for instance, Yu-Gi-Oh,"  
  
"Who's Yu-Gi-Oh?" Mai asked. Bakura jumped in surprise and took out his knife instinctively, when he saw it was Mai he didn't put it away. Angrily he started to make deep scratches in the mast.  
  
"Who is Yu-Gi-Oh?" Mai asked again. Bakura snorted.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you." He grumbled.  
  
"What I if I said I don't trust Yami Game either?" Mai asked. Bakura glanced at her, but continued to make the deep marks in the mast.  
  
"I'd say you're smarter than I gave you credit for." He answered.  
  
"Thanks Hon," Mai said sarcastically, "look, you know him. You at least think you know what the heck he's planning, and I want to know too!" Bakura mumbled something. Mai's eyes turned sharp and dangerous.  
  
"What did you say?" she seethed. Bakura glanced at her again.  
  
"I said . . ." Bakura paused, then looked down at Yugi again, for a faint second Mai thought that there was pity in his eyes, but before she could get a better glimpse it was gone and his brown eyes were once again cold and hard.  
  
"Fine . . . what have you noticed in all the time you've known Moutu?" Bakura asked. Mai looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Umm . . ." Mai mumbled looking blankly at Bakura.  
  
"Anything different about him?" Bakura prompted.  
  
"Well . . . he's pretty short for a person his age." Bakura face faulted.  
  
"A total stranger could see that Valentine! What do you notice about him as a close friend!" Bakura asked. Mai blinked and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Oh . . . erm . . . well I've never seen him lose . . . at anything . . . he's a little too nice for his own good . . ."  
  
"Right there!" Bakura said quickly.  
  
"What? He's too nice?"  
  
"No, he never loses, it's not just because of skill in what he does." Bakura explained.  
  
"Then what is it?" Mai asked.  
  
"You could say it's a family inheritance . . ." Bakura said darkly.  
  
"Please tell me what you mean." Mai whined getting tired of this endless talk.  
  
"Don't whine or I might decide you're not worth my time," Bakura warned. Mai silently nodded.  
  
"Good," Bakura continued, "You see, Yu-Gi-Oh is Yugi's Grandfather . . . Marik, the captain of the Black Sorcerer needs Yugi's blood to get rid of that curse hanging over his head."  
  
"But . . . he doesn't have Yugi . . . why didn't he just blow up Domino looking for him?" Mai asked. Bakura gave a grim smile.  
  
"Well that would be because they didn't know that it was your short friend that is the Grandson of Yu-Gi-Oh, they didn't know what Yugi looked like so they looked for the next best thing." Bakura clarified.  
  
"And what was the 'next best thing?'" Mai asked. Bakura's eyes glinted with what seemed to be a flash of greed, but like the small bit of pity Mai thought she saw it was gone as well.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle . . ." Bakura answered.  
  
"What on Earth is the Millennium Puzzle?" Mai asked.  
  
"It is a great treasure, it holds the power of the Egyptian Gods!"  
  
"Gods?" Mai asked raising her eyebrows, "Slow down, how can a little Puzzle hold a God's power?"  
  
"I have no clue, legends say that a great Pharaoh locked away the evil shadow monsters that terrorized Egypt. Before he could fully do this, a Sorcerer attacked him and they had to play a Shadow game for the fait of the world . . . but that is not matter right now. Marik was not always Captain of the Sorcerer, he was first mate."  
  
"Who was the captain?" Mai asked. Bakura gave a huge grin.  
  
"Why, Yami of course," Mai gasped.  
  
"What? Are you kidding?!?!?!?" Bakura shook his head grimly.  
  
"No, it's the truth. Right before Yami was going to claim the items they pulled a mutiny, he was left on a desert island and they went off to claim the treasure . . . kind of ironic actually."  
  
"That doesn't explain anything about Yugi or this Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
"I'm getting to that!" Bakura said with a glare, "Yugi's Grandfather Yu-Gi- Oh, was a pirate on Yami's ship as I'm sure you have guessed, he was . . . you could say, unhappy with what happened to Yami Game, he thought for sure that annoying Starfish head was dead. Marik didn't want anyone disobeying him, he killed Moutu's Grandfather . . . tied him to a cannon ball and let him drop to the sea . . ." Mai winced at Bakura's words.  
  
"Just like that?" She whispered in horror. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Pretty much . . . but before he died he had somehow gotten his hands on the puzzle he sent it to his only relative, Yugi Moutu," Bakura said. Mai looked down at Yugi.  
  
"No," Bakura said, "No, not that Yugi Moutu, his father."  
  
"So . . . what happened?" Mai asked.  
  
"I don't know what happened to Yugi's father, but somehow the puzzle passed into his hands and then through one blunder or another it came into the possession of the governors son, Joey Wheeler," Mai's eyes widened.  
  
"Joey!" She whispered worriedly.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Bakura said looking closely at Mai and then shrugged, "Thought so."  
  
"Thought what?" Mai asked.  
  
"You're the one that dumped him." Bakura said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"I . . . WHAT . . . I didn't dump . . . him . . ." Mai spluttered. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Sure seemed like it to him." He said.  
  
"And how would you know anyway?" Mai asked.  
  
"Because he told me." Bakura explained, "Totally drunk, hard to understand but still, I got that much out of him!" Mai looked down.  
  
"I didn't mean it like . . . he was drunk?!?!?"  
  
"Yup . . . poor bloke, I almost felt sorry for him . . ."  
  
"That doesn't explain why they took Ryou . . ." Mai said quickly, trying to change the subject, she then looked up at Bakura, "Unless that is they mistook him for you!" Bakura glared at her and crossed his arm.  
  
"I do not look like that . . . that . . . I don't look like him!" Bakura said testily. Mai glared at him.  
  
"You look exactly like him only you have a bad attitude!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"That's only because we both have the rare colour of white for our hair, that's the only thing," Bakura argued stubbornly.  
  
"Then why did they take Ryou?" Mai asked.  
  
"Because he had the ring . . ." Bakura said.  
  
"So?" Mai asked.  
  
"He stole the ring from me it has power similar to the puzzle, it's not because of our looks." Mai glower at him.  
  
"Or so you say." She said.  
  
"Hey! Mai what are you doing up there?!?!?!" Yugi shouted, "Come on! We're almost there! Yami says we're catching up!"  
  
"Coming Yugi!" Mai called, she looked over at Bakura, "This isn't over!"  
  
"Yes my dear, it is open, case closed, that's all."  
  
~~On board the Black Sorcerer~~  
  
Joey looked sullenly out the window of the cabin. He saw something mixed in with water and fog, "Land . . ." he whispered. Ryou came up behind him.  
  
"We must be at out destination . . . where ever that is . . ." he said softly looking out of the window and into the smoky fog. Joey nodded silently. His face was a broken mask of calm, every once and awhile Ryou could see a worried look flash by as if it was a beam of light. Ryou closed his eyes.  
  
'What's going to happen to us? What does Marik want from us?' he asked himself, and not for the first time. Ryou heard the door squeak open but didn't open his eyes or even turn. Joey did though, he faced the ever smiling Marik.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryou heard Joey ask coldly. Still Ryou couldn't bring himself to move . . . he felt as cold as the sea . . . there was something on that island he felt . . . something dark and dangerous.  
  
"I've come to tell you that we've arrived." Marik said coming beside Joey and looked out over the island. Joey considered attacking Marik again but decided against it remembering what happened last time. Marik turned swiftly and grabbed Ryou by the neck before Joey could even blink or react. Ryou didn't move or cry out, his eyes were still closed and his body was relaxed. Before Joey could even try to push Marik away from Ryou he was knocked back. Marik came towards Ryou still holding his delicate neck.  
  
"I see you sense the darkness little thief . . ." Marik whispered into Ryou's ear, only then did Ryou open his eyes, he stumbled back, Marik let go of the grip around his neck. Joey caught Ryou before he fell.  
  
"Thanks Joey," Ryou said softly, he glared at Marik, "What do you want?"  
  
"As I said a few seconds ago, we've arrived," Marik explained, he looked from Joey to Ryou, "Funny that the keeper of the Ring would sense the darkness and not the keeper of the puzzle." Marik said.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: Sorry it's so short, blame my Baka brother Gregor . . . grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Squawks: -_____-;;;;; riiiight  
  
Rainyday: he's a jerk . . . and his friend! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr anyways they are hindering my progress, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but as I said I will be making more updates, at least I plan to! 


	8. Revelations Brought by Past

Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean that is!  
  
Rainyday: that's right I'm not dead or in a mental institution . . . yet . . . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Squawks: -___-;;; well you should be . . .  
  
Rainyday: ^__^ nah then I wouldn't be able to talk with you and all my other anime friends like . . . wait you all hate me . . . hmm.  
  
Squakws: Darn straight!  
  
Rainyday: Oh! I know! (Claps hands)  
  
Kenshin: orororororororororororo?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? (looking around wildly)  
  
Rainyday: YAY! (Hugs Kenshin)  
  
Squawks: I am not sharing my room with him . . . I already have Inuyasha and Kaiba . . . not to mention Ryou and Bakura . . .  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Revelations Brought by Past  
  
~~  
  
~~On board the Black Sorcerer~~  
  
Ryou and Joey had their hands bound and were both being held tightly by some crewmen. Marik seemed happier than usual. Ryou still felt the terrible dark presents on that island.  
  
"Where are we?" Ryou asked. Marik smirked.  
  
"This is a land," Marik said taking on an almost flaunting voice, "is a magical place," he said coming close to Ryou's face, Ryou pulled back as much as he could.  
  
'I shouldn't have said anything, I just brought attention to myself, what an idiot I am. . .' Ryou cursed himself.  
  
"I don't believe that. WHERE are we, not WHAT kind of a place is this." Ryou said despite himself. Marik laughed.  
  
"Ah, yes, our location? Egypt!" Marik explained.  
  
"EGYPT!!!" Ryou exclaimed in surprise. He bit his lip, this would be the last place that anyone would look for them (or so he thought), they'll never get rescued in time. Ryou had already giving up hope, but this was a hard blow nonetheless. Marik smiled slyly, "But I'm sure you expected it, after all Little Thief, I did tell you that the items originated from Egypt, did I not?" Ryou of course had not expected it. He nodded slightly dazed.  
  
'We're never going to escape . . . all hope is lost . . . Joey, we're doomed . . . but even still when I look at you . . . I can see it, you still have your cool, you still have confidence . . . where do you get that hope Joey, that assurance that sparkles in your eyes?' He looked over at the blond and then at the island, 'can't you feel it Joey? That demolish darkens? Can't you feel dread and doom? You can't, can you, but there's something else too . . . isn't there? What do you believe in Joey?'  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
Tears streamed down a young Ryou's face, "I'm sorry . . ." he said rubbing his eyes, his dirty hands making muddy blotches on his pale skin, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry about what?" A gentle voice asked. Ryou looked up. A boy about his age with messy blond hair that nearly covered his eyes stood before him. Ryou sprung back shielding himself. Joey looked at him in surprise.  
  
"JOEY!?!!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" someone called.  
  
"HERE YUGI!!!" Joey called. Ryou looked at him in fear. Joey took a step closer to the white haired boy. Again, Ryou leapt back.  
  
"Hey! Calm down man! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Joey said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ryou whimpered.  
  
"Hey, hey," Joey said crouching down as well, "Don't cry, why are you sorry? What did you do? I'm sure it'll be fine!"  
  
"JOEY YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE MARSHES, THERE ARE SINK HOLES REMEMBER?!?!?" Yugi shouted trying to catch sight of his dim-witted blond friend.  
  
"I KNOW THAT YUG!!" Joey shouted, "I HEARD SOMETHING, AND THERE'S A BOY HERE!!!!"  
  
"A BOY?!?!" Joey heard Yugi shout. Ryou gave a small cry when he heard Joey tell someone else of his position.  
  
"Hey, calm down now!" Joey said.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Ryou whispered again.  
  
"Why?" Joey asked for the third time.  
  
"Because of me . . . they say that they died . . ." Ryou whispered. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
'Murder?' Joey asked then looked at the small boy before him again, 'I doubt it, he's smaller than me and ma says I'm small!'  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked quietly.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I was just passing the village . . . eve. . . every one was sick and they said it was me, they said I brought the devil to them, but I didn't and if I did I'm so sorry!" Ryou cried large brown eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
'I get it, they were afraid of him because of his hair . . . that just ain't right . . .'  
  
"It's not your fault," Joey said assumingly.  
  
"Re . . . really?" Ryou whispered.  
  
"Yeah, where's your Ma or Dad?" Joey asked. Ryou's eyes steeled a bit.  
  
"They're dead." He answered. Joey winced.  
  
'Bad question,' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"Well that's okay, you can come to my house for now!" Joey offered.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Ryou asked looking up in astonishment at Joey.  
  
"Really." Joey grinned, "Come on!" He said running through the marshes, Ryou close behind him. Both of them suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh no! A sink hole!" Joey said. Both Ryou and Joey had walked right into it, Joey struggled to get out but it only pulled him in farther.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked, "This is all my fault, if you hadn't seen me . . ." he looked up at Joey.  
  
^^Yes, at that time, you had the same look in your eyes, you knew you weren't going to die, you knew you'd live . . . because^^  
  
"JOEY!!!" came a loud shout. A small boy, even smaller than Ryou, rushed to where Joey and the white haired boy were slowly sinking.  
  
"Erm . . . little help here Yug?" Joey asked trying to laugh but failing.  
  
^^You believed . . .^^  
  
"Don't worry you two,"  
  
^^In . . .^^  
  
"I'll have you out in a few seconds, lucky I have this rope!" Yugi said throwing it over to Joey and Ryou.  
  
^^In . . . your friends . . . that's what it is . . . that strong belief that made you stand fast, you knew as long as you had friends you weren't going to die . . .^^  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'And you still know that now . . . no matter what happens, even subconsciously . . . you believe our friends will save us . . .' Ryou looked up at Joey again . . . and he knew . . . he knew that no matter what even if Joey was seconds away from death, he believed somehow his friends would save him. It was a weakness being so dependent on someone . . . but . . . also . . .  
  
'Your strength . . . you haven't given up . . . and I won't either we're still alive!'  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update with this story along with all my others especially Kaiba's Birthday, I'm not sure how long it will take for me to update, I just had exams (OH THE HORROR OH THE EVILNESS!!!!!!!!) but don't worry, someway somehow I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN IF IT KILLS . . . umm . . . SQUAWKS!!!!  
  
Squawks: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha is confused that he is . . . where exactly is sessha?  
  
Rainyday: . . . I don't know . . . the internet . . . hmmmm oh well!  
  
Kenshin: oro . . .  
  
Rainyday: So to my faithful readers I say . . . I'm not dead no matter how much you pray for it . . .  
  
Kenshin: Whom are you talking to?  
  
Rainyday: -___-;;; (under breath pointing at Kenshin) He's a little naïve . . .  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Rainyday: ^___^ I'm gonna be nice to the next person I see!  
  
All: (Run up towards Rainyday knocking her down)  
  
Rainyday: Owww . . . (winces)  
  
Bakura: What the heck are you doing?  
  
Rainyday: (opens eyes, sees Bakura and sighs) Arg (Looks up at sky) God is Tempting me! I Swear . . . WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?!?!?!? (Sighs again and hands Bakura a candy cane and then stocks off)  
  
Bakura: (blinks and looks at strange gift) Do you think it's poison?  
  
All: (Shrugs) maybe!  
  
Bakura: Hmmm . . . I think I'll take my chances (eats it) 


	9. Blood Sacrifice Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't . . . I don't . . . WAAAAAHHHHHHH I CAN'T SAY IT ANYMORE THEY'RE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE YOU KNOW THAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squawks: Ummm . . .  
  
Kenshin: Oo;; oro?  
  
Rainyday: Pent up rage . . . anyways due to all the reviews and people telling me to continue or they'll kill me... ... ... I'm continuing!  
  
Squawks: Oh goody -____-;;;  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Nine: Blood Sacrifice Secrets Revealed  
  
~~  
  
~~On Board the Sorcerer~~  
  
"We're here . . ." Yami muttered.  
  
"Look at all those ship wreaks!" Yugi gasped looking down into the water."  
  
"Aye..." Tristan murmured, "many a ship has been put to rest in these waters..." The atmosphere on the boat was dark and most of the pirates looked around nervously.  
  
"How pleasant..." Mai muttered. Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"You scare too easily." Bakura muttered. Yami glared at him. Bakura pointedly ignored him.  
  
"There are more dangerous things in these waters." Bakura said.  
  
"Like what?" asked Yugi curiously. Bakura side glanced at him.  
  
"Crocodiles," he whispered.  
  
"What?!?!" Mai and Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"What do you expect?" Bakura asked, "We are in Egypt."  
  
"We're in Egypt?" Mai asked in surprise.  
  
"For once the thief is right." Yami said looking darkly into the ocean, "This is where the items were kept and this is where our advisories will be." Yugi and Mai nodded.  
  
"Tristan," Yami said looking over at the brown haired man.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Get one life raft ready, Yugi and I are going ashore." Yami ordered.  
  
"What!?!? I'm going too!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"We'll have a better chance if there's only two of us." Yami said, "You stay here." Mai glared at him but nodded. Bakura was off to the corner and said nothing, but Mai caught his gaze and he nodded. For the past week the two had spoken, although briefly and they decided it was for both their best interests if one of them was with Yugi at all times.  
  
"What if you don't return?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Keep to the code." Yami said sternly. Tristan nodded looking serious for a change.  
  
"Aye," He muttered, "The code . . ."  
  
~~On Alcatraz~~  
  
Inside a cave all the pirates of the sorcerer were together talking and waiting happily. Soon the curse would be lifted and no longer would they have to bear their eternal torment.  
  
Ryou glanced around nervously. The place looked like a tomb and in the middle was a sarcophagus. He wondered what Marik would do to them. Would he kill them? How much blood exactly did they need for this? Joey shifted nervously beside him.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that this place is a little more than just a treasure cave?" he muttered. Ryou shrugged. He looked towards the sarcophagus. The dark energy he was feeling from the boat came from there. This time he knew better than to get lost in the darkness like last time.  
  
~~In the Water~~  
  
"What exactly did you mean when you said 'stick to the code' Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It means if you fall behind, you get left behind." Yami said darkly. At that moment their small little boat passed a skeleton.  
  
~~In the Cave~~  
  
"This is it Gentlemen, finally freedom, freedom of the curse and all that comes with it, we shall have all the power and treasure we want and no longer will we have to bear our lack of feeling. Who of those among us have paid the blood sacrifice to Ra the Sky Dragon?"  
  
"US!!!" The pirates roared.  
  
"And who has not?" asked Marik.  
  
"THEM!!!" they shouted in answer.  
  
"That's correct." Marik said with a malicious smirk, "Bring them forward!" Ryou and Joey were dragged up in front of the sarcophagus beside Marik.  
  
"Oh Ra, Lord of the Sky, accept the blood of those that disturbed the items of power. With this blood let it be at end the curse above our heads and let us have the true power of the millennium!!!" Marik called. He took out a long knife. Ryou bit his lip closing his eyes tightly. He felt Marik grab his hand and slice it. He gave a small whimper but nothing more. He felt cold metal being pressed into his trickling blood. He heard Joey cry out as well. Slowly he opened his eyes. The pirates looked around at each other.  
  
"Are . . . are we? Are we okay?" One of the pirates asked.  
  
"I don't feel eny diff'rent!" One cried.  
  
"Capt'n are we cured?" Bones asked looking up that Marik. Marik rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance taking out his gun. He shot the man half- hazardly.  
  
"AH!!" Bones shouted. Bones looked down at his stomach as did all the other pirates.  
  
"Y . . . you're not dead!" Bandit Keith exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hey! I'm not! Erm . . . am I?" Bones asked feeling his stomach again.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT!!!" Marik shouted. All the pirates gasped. They then eyed Joey and Ryou.  
  
"You two!" Marik said with a glare, he looked at Ryou and Joey closely. Joey gulped, Ryou bit his lip. He looked at both of them closely; he pointed his finger at Joey.  
  
"You!" he said, "Are you not the grandson of Solomon Moutu?"  
  
"No!" Joey said with a glare. Marik's eyes widened with rage and hate, "DAMN YOU!" he yelled punching Joey in the stomach full force. Joey crumpled to the floor and rolled down until he lay unconscious beside the water.  
  
"Joey!" Ryou cried and rushed over to see if he was alright. Marik for once ignored to two prisoners.  
  
"Keith! You got the wrong people!" One of the Pirates shouted.  
  
"They had the right name ... they had the items!" Keith said in his own defence.  
  
"Lets just face it! Marik has been leading us from bad situations to worst, we're better off without him!" another pirate shouted.  
  
"I could take all of you on at once!" Marik shouted brandishing his sword, "but do you really want to try it laddies? Any of you?" Most of the pirates looked down.  
  
"Maybe we should spill all their blood... you know, just to be sure!" A one eyed man suggested.  
  
~~With Yugi and Yami~~  
  
"It's Ryou and Joey!" Yugi said wide-eyed looking at his two best friends surrounded by about thirty or more pirates.  
  
"Yes and Captain Marik." Yami said voice full of revulsion towards the other man.  
  
"Well let's go!" Yugi said about to run into the whole room filled with pirates. Yami grabbed him by the shirt before he could get out into the open.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Yami asked, "You stay here, I'll go."  
  
"But!" Yugi began.  
  
"Do not act until I give a signal or it's the opportune moment!" Yami said staring steadily into Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked down, not baring to look into those bloody depths again.  
  
"Do you understand?" Yami asked again. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Good," Yami said walking away from Yugi.  
  
~~Nearby~~  
  
"Hmph," a shadow muttered and creeped behind them carefully, "I would expect that Marik doesn't know he has company . . . yet."  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: Yay! I met my deadline!  
  
Kenshin: Deadline? Why is it called a deadline?  
  
Rainyday: Erm . . . because if I hadn't finished it by now my readers (not to mention Pirate Girl) would have killed me?  
  
Kenshin: Oo;; oro!  
  
Rainyday: that's what I said!  
  
Bakura: (runs up to Rainyday) Okay Rainyday what was in that Candy cane?  
  
Rainyday: Erm . . . Pepperminty goodness?  
  
Bakura: Yes but . . . YOU gave it to me!  
  
Rainyday: -___-;; erm . . . uhhhhh . . . (sighs) I don't know why?  
  
Bakura: . . . cause I think I'll get sick soon . . .  
  
Rainyday: I didn't do anything to it!  
  
Kenshin: (sighs) sessha just wants to know what's going on de gozaro . . . and why people want to kill Rainyday . . . 


	10. Finally Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Carribean... or do I? No I guess not... (Sighs) you don't have to rub it in...  
  
Rainyday: I'll talk to you guys as soon as Bakura get's his stomach pumped... bad Candy Cane... but honestly that time I didn't know!  
  
Bakura: O.o owwwwwww my stomach....  
  
Rainyday: And my apologies, I accidentally said that Yami, Yugi, and Mai were on the Black Sorcerer at one time but they are on Kaiba's Ship the White Dragon, please forgive my ignorance!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Ten: Finally Safe  
  
~~  
  
~~Nearby~~  
  
"Hmph," a shadow muttered and creped behind them carefully, "I would expect that Marik doesn't know he has company . . . yet."  
  
Carefly Yami was being stalked he could feel it. He suddenly stopped, his form only silhouetted by the light at the end of the tunnel. Quickly, he turned.  
  
"You..." Yami whispered dangerously turning swiftly, "I don't have time for rats in this tunnel."  
  
"Neither do I..." the stalking shadow said rushing up and hitting Yami over the head. The shadowed figure walked into the light.  
  
"Sorry Yami," Yugi said, "but I have more ears and eyes than just my own." Yugi looked around slowly... there was something dark and dreadful buried in this old pirate cave. He rushed forward to go and save his friends trying not to think of the foreboding energy.  
  
~~With the Pirates~~  
  
The pirates still argued on and on. Joey lay unconscious still with Ryou trying fruitlessly to wake him up.  
  
"Joey..." he whispered in desperation.  
  
"Ryou?" Ryou jumped at his name being said and quickly turned, he looked over in astonishment at Yugi.  
  
"Yu... Yugi?" Ryou whispered not daring to believe. Yugi grinned.  
  
"It's me Ryou, you guys are finally safe... Joey?" Yugi said shaking the blond slightly. Joey just groaned a little.  
  
"I think he's got a concussion... we have to get him out of here quickly... they know ... well I think they know he's not you..." Ryou said looking over at Yugi.  
  
"You can explain later..." Yugi said. He glanced over at the Millennium Ring and Puzzle.  
  
"But I know one thing, I'm not letting Marik get his hands on these anytime soon." Yugi took the two items and stashed them in a bag. He then motioned for Ryou to help him carry Joey out of the cursed cave.  
  
~~On Board the White Dragon~~  
  
Yugi and Ryou pushed Joey up on board. Tristan rushed over to them.  
  
"Not more Pirates..." Ryou said looking at the crew.  
  
"Are you okay there?" Tristan asked helping them support Joey. Ryou looked surprised but excepted the help.  
  
"Where's Yami?" Anzu asked. Yugi looked at him with a little guilt in his eyes.  
  
"He fell behind..." Yugi said, then walking off to put Joey somewhere where he could rest. The pirates all looked horrifed looking down.  
  
"Keep to the code..." Tristan said quietly. After a pause Anzu got a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Raise anchor! We're getting out of here! That's... that's what the Captain would have wanted..."  
  
~~In the Pirates Cave~~  
  
"I say we kill the blond!" A pirate shouted.  
  
"I agree." Marik agreed. He turned to where Ryou and Joey once were.  
  
"THEY'RE GONE!!!!!" he shouted, "FIND THEM!!!!!!!!" Marik yelled. The pirates rushed around the cave like rats in a sewer but they couldn't find Ryou or Joey... however...  
  
"You!" Bandit Keith yelled seeing Yami stumble dizzily into the light, "You're suppose to be dead!"  
  
"Am I not?" Yami asked blinking, "Oh..." He muttered looking down and realize he was quite alive. Quickly he turned the other way. Another pirate held up a gun. Yami went the other way and Bandit Keith raised his own gun, and the other pirates brandished their knives and swords.  
  
"Perle..." Yami winced knowing he had gotten it wrong, "Parlaleeloo..." he looked up trying to remember, "Parning... parsnip... parsley... partner... parlour..."  
  
"Parley?" Bones asked.  
  
"That's the one, Parley! Parley!!!" Yami said in triumph.  
  
"Parley?!?!" Bandit Keith muttered glaring at Bones then turned back to Yami, "Damn to the depths whatever mad man thought of Parley!!!"  
  
"That would be the French..." Yami said still a bit dazed.  
  
~~On the Dragon~~  
  
"JOEY!!!!!!" Mai cried seeing the dazed blond on the small bed. Her eyes shone with tears.  
  
"Joey! You're alive, oh thank God, you're alive!!!" she cried rushing up and hugging him. Joey laughed in his daze.  
  
"I'm dreaming again..." He said, "I can hear Mai, I can hear her..."  
  
"Joey you're not dreaming, Joey, you're safe, you're alive!" Mai said hugging the blond.  
  
"Mai?" Joey said finally opening his eyes, "Mai!" he cried, "We're safe... we're finally safe... oh Mai..." Joey sobbed, "we're safe, finally, is Ryou okay?"  
  
Yes," Mai sniffed, "Ryou's okay, and Yugi's here and we're on a ship and we're finally, finally going home to Domino!" she said hugging Joey.  
  
"Home..." Joey said with a huge smile on his face, "finally... I get to go home..."  
  
~~In the Pirates Cave~~  
  
Marik walked up to Yami who had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"How in blazes, "Marik said with a confused look "Did you get of that island?" The other pirates looked over at Yami.  
  
"When you marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land you forgot one important thing mate." Yami said nonchalant, the pirates looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm Captain Yami Game." Yami said with a shrug.  
  
"Well I won't make THAT mistake again." Marik said with a sly grin, "Gentlemen," he said casting his glance at his crew, "You all remember Captain Yami Game."  
  
"Yeah," the pirates muttered, all of them with a devious grin.  
  
"Kill him," Marik said. There was the sudden sound of loading guns and the pulling of daggers and swords as Marik walked away from the ill-fated Yami.  
  
"The blood didn't work did it?" Yami said clearly staring at Marik. Marik stopped.  
  
"Hold you're fire!" Marik said reluctantly turning back to Yami. There was a simultaneous lowering of guns by the reluctant pirate crew. Marik looked over Yami and nodded.  
  
"You know whose blood we need."  
  
"I know whose blood you need." Yami said with an underhanded smile.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: oooo underhanding smiling, he's up to something  
  
Squawk: -____-;;; you think?  
  
Rainyday: anyways, read and review and tell me if I'm being consistent with the story, and please point out any mistakes I've made concerning spelling and grammar. ^______^ 


	11. Honourable Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Carribean ... and if it's taken you eleven chapters to figure that out I pity you...

Rainyday: (crawls out of grave and glares) I hate it when people bury me when I'm NOT DEAD!!!! (pouts) (looks at death certificate) I've been dead (counts on fingers) 10 times!!! I'll show them! I'll put up another chapter! That'll show them!

* * *

##Domino in the Reborn Monster Crews Quarters##

"Oh dear Lord you're joking Weevil!" Esperoba shouted. Weevil shook his head, "nope, it's true... here's the message..." he handed a brownish yellow envelope to Esperoba. Esperoba gulped, "I ... see..." he muttered looking at the note, "Well... Raptor, you'd better break this to the Commodore!"

"WHAT ME!?!?" Rex shouted, "No way! That's suicide!"

"Okay then... Weevil!" Weevil shook his head rapidly.

"Why don't you do it?" Raptor and Underwood asked. Esperoba paused.

"Oh fine! We'll draw straws, whoever loses has to tell the Commodore!" Esperoba suggested taking out three straws and cutting one of the ends off.

##Outside three minutes later##

"I will get him... both of them... and that girl!" Kaiba twitched for the millionth time rubbing his mouth. Esperoba slowly walked towards the agitated Commodore holding a short straw behind his back.

"Sir?" Esperoba said hesitantly.

"What?!" Kaiba snapped spinning around to face his underling. Esperoba had a nervous look.

"Well you see... there's something you should... know..." he stalled. Kaiba had a cold, angry look on his face that everyone in Domino knew as a sign for 'Run for your life!' Which was exactly what Esperoba wanted to do at the moment, unfortunately if he didn't tell the Commodore now... he might not live to see his next birthday.

"You see... the governess..." Esperoba continued.

"THE WHAT?!?!" Kaiba yelled, "WHAT DOES THAT OLD HAG WANT!?!?!?" okay... hard part over with... now for the really hard part... Esperoba thought to himself.

"COMMODORE KAIBA!!! I CERTINANLY HOPE I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD!!!!!!" the Governess shouted stomping towards where Esperoba and Kaiba stood. Kaiba twitched again.

"I don't know what you possibly could have heard me say that would offend you Governess..." Kaiba said cordially still twitching, "I was telling Esperoba here about my Aunt..."

"Oh, I see, well that's fine then," the Governess said not very fond of Kaiba's Aunt.

"The Governess has decided to come with us!" Esperoba blurted out and then ran for his life to hide. Kaiba had a stunned look on his face.

"The Governess has what now?!?!?" Kaiba shouted after him after a huge pause.

"I've decided to come with you Commodore!" The governess explained, "After all... my precious baby has been stolen by pirates!" she declared.

"Precious baby..." Kaiba mumbled... if the dog has lived he'll never hear the end of it...

"I don't think that's a good idea Governess..." Kaiba said.

"Why not?" The governess asked.

"Well... ... ... uh ... ... ... what if you're captured?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Commodore! I have you to protect me, you wouldn't let me get captured," her look darkened, "would you!?!"

"Uh! Why no! Never Governess... I would... uh... guard you with my... life..." Kaiba stammered, "It's just that... uh... well... who will ... govern... while you're gone?"

"I've dealt with that Commodore." the Governess explained, "I'm totally free to look for my little boy..." she said getting a misty look in her eyes.

"Uh... but... uh... Governess... it's very dangerous!"

"Pish posh, I'm going Commodore!" the Governess stated.

"But... But... but... dangerous!" Kaiba repeated again desperately.

"If you're so worried, why don't you get one of your crew to watch over me..."

"Good idea..." Kaiba said with an evil look, "ESPEROBA!!!"

##In the Pirate's Cave##

Carefully Bakura stalked Yami. He had a feeling that Yami could feel his presence. Yami suddenly stopped, his form only silhouetted by the light at the end of the tunnel. Quickly, he turned.

"You..." Yami whispered dangerously turning swiftly, "I don't have time for rats in this tunnel." Bakura stopped. He took out his knives ready for an attack not giving his position away by insulting the Captain back.

"Neither do I..." another stalking shadow said rushing up and hitting Yami over the head. The shadowed figure walked into the light.

"Sorry Yami," Yugi said, "but I have more ears and eyes than just my own." Yugi looked around slowly, and then he rushed forward leaving Bakura alone in the dark with the unconscious Yami. Bakura rolled his eyes. The woman couldn't keep her big mouth shut, but it didn't matter. He walked over to Yami and looked down at him with a hateful look on his face.

"I should kill you now." Bakura said taking out one of his knives staring at Yami's neck.

I"On my honour I won't kill, harm, or even steal from any of you."I Bakura sighed and put away his knives remembering his promise. He kicked Yami, "Who says thieves have no honour, Pirate?" Bakura asked. He poured a thick purple liquid that he kept in his bag into Yami's mouth.

"If the knock on the head doesn't hurt the after taste will." Bakura muttered with a small grin, "Never said thieves weren't petty." Bakura quickly escaped back into the shadows and Yami slowly woke up. Yami got up and Bakura followed behind.

A few minutes later Bakura heard a loud scream.

"THEY'RE GONE!!!!!" someone shouted, "FIND THEM!!!!!!!!" The pirates rushed around the cave like rats in a sewer but they didn't find Bakura who was too quick and careful to be caught.

"You!" Bandit Keith yelled seeing Yami stumble dizzily into the light, "You're suppose to be dead!" Bakura shook his head.

'Idiot...' he thought to himself.

"Am I not?" Yami asked blinking, "Oh..." He muttered looking down and realize he was quite alive. Quickly he turned the other way. Another pirate held up a gun. Yami went the other way and Bandit Keith raised his own gun, and the other pirates brandished their knives and swords.

"Perle..." Yami winced knowing he had gotten it wrong, "Parlaleeloo..." he looked up trying to remember, "Parning... parsnip... parsley... partner... parlour..." Bakura sweatdropped.

"Parley you idiot..." Bakura muttered.

"Parley?" Bones asked.

"That's the one, Parley! Parley!!!" Yami said in triumph.

"Parley?!?!" Bandit Keith muttered glaring at Bones then turned back to Yami, "Damn to the depths whatever mad man thought of Parley!!!"

"That would be the French..." Yami said still a bit dazed. Bakura shook his head in disgust.

##One hour later##

"... Damn, I lost them..." Bakura muttered to himself. It had been an hour since Yugi and his two friends escaped with, to Bakura's relief, the Puzzle and Ring. There was only one problem now. He had no way of getting back to the ship.

"I can get the Millennium Rod ... well I could if I could find the bastards..." he muttered to himself traveling down the long dark passage dripping with dirty water and crawling with rats and bugs. Bakura gave a frustrated look. Yami was betraying Yugi, he had to be quick, get the Rod, steal a boat and hopefully find a way back to the White Dragon. Simple...

* * *

Rainyday: ... sure simple... and pigs fly... (sees pig flying and hears, "It's just a little airborn it's still good...) ... (blinks) that's it I watch too much T.V. (I do not own that bit from the Simpsons!)


	12. Begin the Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean... I do in fact though own a few booby traps that someone dropped off and even installed in my house... how nice

Rainyday: U.U;; (has cast) I know it's been awhile... but bombing my house? That was mean! Anyways sorry that the last few chapters have been ... off but I was busy with school and then busy with other fan fics then I just got lazy then it was writers block and I had no idea about how to do this chapter now that I do though I hope you'll forgive the huge delay!

I'd like to give a loud w00t to all who reviewed and have inspired me to continue this fic:

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, Pirate Girl (Inuyasha-fan333), Bradybunch4529, Sorcerer Vanessa, It'sHardToBelieve, DarkElf6, RainOwl (Owl), Kotori Susayski, Harpiefairy, yugi-star, iluvkaiba, Crimson Skye, Oklina, MysticDreamer673, Bakhu, Maruken, Ryou Bakura Obsessor, Towairaito Zoon, Nekostar 2, Sabotage, Computerchick100 and JewelFarie12, ryuuhikari, Kat, Saiyan Jedi, Cute lil Yami, korineia, tamara, Sirithiliel, Karasea, francais fille, Hyperly Mad, Evergladelord, and finally waitingimpatiently

Thanks you guys rock this is for you an extra long chapter to make up for the short ones!

Chapter Twelve: Begin the Battle

##On Board the White Dragon##

"It's good to have you back safe Ryou." Yugi said leaning over the side of the boat looking out into the water. Ryou nodded.

"It's good to be away from those scum," Ryou answered. He turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, there's a lot we must talk about." Ryou said with a frown.

"Yeah I know." Yugi nodded. He looked out over the ocean back towards Alcatraz where Captain Yami Game had surely met his maker.

"The pirates weren't after Joey, they were after you." Ryou said.

"... but why?" Yugi wondered, "You have to explain what you know Ryou, I only have parts of the story."

"I don't know much either." Ryou said shaking his head.

"Why did they take you?" Yugi asked. Ryou stared out for a moment into the ocean.

"They thought I was a thief called 'The Tomb Robber' because of my hair." Ryou answered, "Bakura."

"Bakura?!?! I knew it!" Yugi said snapping his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked in surprise looking over at Yugi.

"Bakura, he ended up with us." Yugi explained. Ryou's eyes widened.

"That crazy thief is here?!?!?" Ryou shouted in horror and alarm. Yugi looked at him slightly startled.

"Huh? You've met him?" Yugi asked.

"You could say that..." Ryou muttered rubbing his neck for a brief moment, he looked over at Yugi, "How did he get here?"

"He snuck aboard before we stole the ship. He insisted on helping us... he's actually not that bad once you get used to him."

"He'll kill me!" Ryou said looking around fearfully.

"What for?" Yugi asked.

"Because, I stole this ring." Ryou said taking out the Ring.

"So that's what he was talking about... hey... it has the same symbol as my old puzzle." Yugi said running his fingers across the eye of darkness.

"What? The puzzle is yours?!?" Ryou demanded in revelation. Yugi gave a small nod.

"It makes sense then! That's why they thought Joey was you. He had the puzzle and used your name. Yugi! You're in terrible danger if those pirates come back!" Ryou said grabbing Yugi by the shoulder making the shorter boy face him. Yugi nodded.

"Sounds serious... what about you?" Yugi asked.

"The pirates still think I'm Bakura..." Ryou said with a sigh, "Here, this is yours." Ryou said handing the Millennium Puzzle over to Yugi.

"What? My old puzzle! I thought I had lost it in the crossing from England... where did you get this?" Yugi asked looking up at Ryou.

"... Joey had it." Ryou answered, "I don't know why he had it in the first place..."

"Why on earth would Joey have my puzzle?"

##Black Sorcerer##

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" Marik chuckled humourlessly looking over at Yami.

"No." Yami said shaking his head pointing at Marik, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away on MY ship and then I'll _shout_ the name back to you." Yami explained, "Savvy?"

"But that still leaves me with the problem of me standing on some beach with not but a name and _your_ word it's the one I need." Marik countered. Yami picked up a green apple off the table in front of him.

"Out of the two of us." Yami said looking up at Marik, "I am the only one," He picked up two more apples, "Who hasn't committed mutiny." Yami smirked, "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." he took a seat and put his feet up on the table, "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, for in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share of that curse same as you." Yami took a bite of an apple, "Funny how that works isn't it?"

"Hn," Marik said nodding in agreement trying his best not to punch Yami in the face. Yami held out an apple to Marik.

"Master Marik, we're coming upon the White Dragon." Odeon said walking into the room. Marik quickly walked outside with Yami behind him. Yami looked out towards the White Dragon.

Marik looked through his telescope to get a better look. Suddenly Yami appeared in front of him.

"I just had a thought here Marik. Why don't we run up a flag of truce, and I go over to the Dragon and negotiate for the Millennium Items? What say you to that?" Yami asked.

"Now you see Yami, that's the exact attitude that lost you this here ship." Marik said rapping lightly on the boards, "People are easier to search when they're dead." Marik grinned evilly, "Lock the dear _captain_ in the brig." Marik ordered. Odeon grabbed on to Yami and pulled him away from Marik. Marik grabbed the apple from Yami, inspected it and then threw it into the ocean.

"Soon little thief, soon." He muttered.

##On board the White Dragon In The Cabin##

"Joey, I'm so glad you're okay." Mai said softly holding Joey's hand.

"For the last time I'm okay Mai!" Joey said sitting up, "See? Perfectly normal and everything!" Mai laughed. Her face suddenly darkened.

"Joey, you put yourself in a lot of danger, it's lucky you're alive. They thought you were Yugi."

"I know... Yugi could be in real danger... that Yami Game, what kind of a man trades another person's life for a stupid ship?" Joey asked in disgust shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, you're safe, he's gone now." Mai said. She was bandaging Joey's hand.

"Yeeowch!" Joey muttered pulling his hands away.

"Sorry hun, I'm used to shoeing horses not bandaging wounds. My hands are rough." Mai said with a smile.

"No, I mean yes they are but... please... don't let go..." Joey said softly looking into her eyes. The door opened. Joey looked up. He saw Yugi and Ryou. Yugi was holding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Joey why? Why did you take the puzzle? I had thought I had lost it! It was a gift from my father, my last reminder..." Yugi said looking over at his oldest friend.

"Because I thought you were a pirate..." Joey answered looking down, "I thought... if they found out that they would hang you from the mast so I took it... I'm awful sorry Yugi..." Yugi sighed.

"It's okay, you're probably right... they would have thought I'm a pirate... just like my Grandfather... the blood they need... was mine..." Yugi said looking down.

"Yugi..." Joey said softly.

"Hey, Yugi, it's not who your Grandfather was, it's who you are that matters to us and everyone else." Mai said. Ryou nodded. Yugi looked up.

"You're right... but... what connects Bakura to all this?" he asked.

"Search me..." Ryou muttered.

"Speaking of Bakura where IS that scurvy land rat?" Anzu said coming down the steps towards them with a sickened look on her face at the mention of the Thief. They all jumped in surprise.

"How much did you—" They all began.

"Just the Thieves name." Anzu said chewing on a toothpick, "Why?"

"No reason..." They answered quickly.

"Anyways, where is the cheating pickpocket?" she asked.

"Isn't he in the crow's nest?" Yugi asked in surprise. Anzu shrugged.

"Haven't seen 'em up there since we weighed anchor from... al...ca... he wouldn't have..." Anzu said eyes narrowing.

"What? What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Bakura... do you think he got off at Alcatraz?!?" Yugi asked in alarm.

"If he did then we're betrayed—"

"ANZU! QUICK ON DECK!!!!" Tristan yelled. Anzu and the rest ran up the stairs to where Tristan was shouting from.

"What-- Oh no!" Anzu shouted. That's when they say it. Ryou's eyes widened in fear.

"It's... them..." he said softly.

##On the Black Sorcerer##

"I despise pirates..." Bakura muttered hiding behind some barrels watching Marik.

'Seems the double crosser has an idea.' Bakura thought as he saw Yami dragged away towards the brig. 'Or had... hn...' He shook his head.

##On the Dragon##

"What's happening?" Yelled Joey.

"They're gaining on us!" Anzu shouted back. The crew scurried around the ship adjusting sails and dumping things overboard.

"What?!!? But this is the White Dragon! The fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Joey yelled.

"You can tell them that once they've caught us." Anzu answered.

"Wait... why do a bunch of pirates have the Dragon?" Joey muttered.

"Explain later, panic now." Mai said quickly.

"We're shallower in the draft right?" Joey asked.

"Aye..." Anzu answered reluctantly.

"Well then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Joey asked looking out over at the water.

"We don't have time to out run them long... just long enough!" Tristan pointed out a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"...Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!!" Anzu shouted.

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Tristan commanded.

##Black Sorcerer##

Odeon pushed Yami into the brig.

"Apparently there's a leak." Yami said as Odeon locked him in. Odeon left. Yami looked down at the soggy wet floor shaking his head. He went over to the wall and looked threw a hole. He could see crates and barrels floating in the water.

"I like this view of Captain Yami Game." a cold voice said behind him. Yami spun around.

"Bakura!!?!?! You blasted Tomb Robber what in the seven Hells are you doing here?" Yami hissed.

"Enjoying the scenery." Bakura answered sarcastically, "I was going to make sure you didn't betray Yugi by slitting your throat, which I may add I could have done in the cave if it wasn't for my promise to you." Bakura said. He took out a small piece of metal and started picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Hmm... well Yami I believe I'm picking the lock... nitwit..." Bakura muttered continuing to work at the lock.

"You idiot they'll find you! And what do you _mean_ betray Yugi? I have no intention to you thick headed thief!"

"Not what it sounded like in the cave you bastard." There was a loud satisfying click. Bakura opened the door.

"Where do you expect I can go?" Yami spat.

"We're coming up to the White Dragon and they need all the help they can get." Bakura answered.

##Up Above##

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" Marik shouted ordering his pirates here and there. He got a devious smile, "And run out the sweeps." He said to Odeon.

"Pull ho!" Pirates everywhere had one task or another. Guns were readied and the skull and cross bone flag was lifted flying malevolently in the wind.

##The White Dragon##

The crew furiously worked throwing extra burdens out to sea. Yugi stood up on the side and looked over the ocean towards the other ship. Suddenly he spotted them. Sweeps. A crewmember was about the throw a cannon off the ship.

"We're going to need that." Yugi said gravely.

"It was a good plan..." Anzu said as they looked back towards the gaining ship, "Until now."

"Tristan!" Yugi said running up to where they were standing, "We have to fight, made a stand! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anzu asked pessimistically.

"Anything!" Ryou shouted coming up beside Yugi with Mai beside him.

"Everything." Mai added winking holding up a fork.

"... Load the guns!" Tristan shouted. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"You're all mad!" She shouted.

"Case shot and langrage!" Tristan commanded, "Nails and crushed glass, anything that will put a scratch on those ghouls!" The crew started loading everything they could into the guns. Tristan took a huge sip of rum. A crewmember took the flask and put it in the cannon. Tristan blinked but instantly got back to work.

"The Sorcerer's gaining, she's coming up our port quarter, she'll come beside us without even making herself a good target!" Tristan yelled in horror.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Joey said quickly. Everyone looked at him in dumbfoundment.

"You know! On the starboard side!" Joey repeated pointing to the right.

"It has the element of surprise." Mai pointed out.

"You're daff boy, you're both daff!" Anzu yelled.

"Daffed like Yami!" Tristan said, "Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew looked at each other in confusion.

"Do it you dogs! Or it's you we'll be loading into the cannons!" He shouted. The crew instantly went to work. The anchor dragged along the bottom of the sea catching onto a rock. It jolted back and everyone held on.

"Let go!" Ryou yelled at Anzu. Anzu let go of the ship's wheel letting it spin freely. The ship turned sharply.

"They're clubhauling!" Marik yelled. Hard to port, rack the starboard oars!"

"Hard to port!" Odeon echoed.

"Keep us steady man." Yugi said to Tristan gripping his shoulder. Tristan nodded. Marik brandished his sword.

"Now!" Yugi yelled.

"FIRE!!" Marik commanded.

"FIRE ALL!!!" Shouted Joey.

Rainyday: Once again sorry about the delay.


	13. Familiar Positions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean but now I do own anti-booby trap... things yay!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Familiar Positions

* * *

Guns were fired. The Dragon and Sorcerer were trying to tear each other apart.

##The Brig##

"The fighting's started." Bakura said, "What are you waiting for! Get going!" He yelled. There was a loud blast. Yami jumped back.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled.

"This rotting barge is the least of our problems right now!" Bakura yelled.

##The Ocean##

A spoon embedded itself beside Bandit Keith's head. He looked over at Bones.

"Silverware?!?!" He said indigently.

##The Brig##

Yami picked up the object that had blown the large hole in the ship beside his head. It was a flask. He took a sip.

"Empty..." He muttered in disgust, "Okay, let's go." Yami said standing up.

"Finally." Bakura muttered.

##The White Dragon##

"We could use a few more ideas Joey!" Tristan shouted. Yugi ducked away from chunks of wood getting caught in his shoulder.

"I think it's your turn!" Joey shouted back.

"We need a devil's dowry." Tristan muttered.

"A what?!" Ryou asked. Anzu grabbed him by the hair holding a gun to his throat.

"Here's our devil's dowry! We'll give them him and the blond!" She said.

"They're not what they're after..." Yugi muttered. Ryou looked down and grasped the ring.

"The puzzle... I left it downstairs!" Yugi said. He ran off, keeping low, watching out for the cannon fire and went down into the hold where the puzzle was left. The room was completely flooded and the table that the puzzle had been on was over turned.

"Blast!" Yugi muttered, he threw aside the table and started searching.

##The Sorcerer##

"Show some courage you cockroaches!" Marik bellowed, "Swords and guns at ready prepare to board!"

There was a loud crunch. A cannon took out the Dragon's mast. The mast fell into the ship. Yugi was thrown back under a pile of debris.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Blast them all to carcasses!" Marik yelled stepping towards the other ship, "Take them out! And the rest of you! Get me those Millennium Items!"

Gunpowder was brought aboard the Dragon. Marik laughed with delight. It was too easy.

Ryou gasped. The pirates were over running them. He had lost sight of Joey and Mai a few seconds ago and he had no idea where Yugi was. There was a loud crash as another cannon ball hit the ship. Ryou was thrown back. He stumbled and slipped falling into the ocean.

"RYOU!!!!!" Mai shouted seeing Ryou's white hair. She ran to the side of the ship looking down, "RYOU!!!!!!!!!!" He didn't surface.

Yami and Bakura were having as much luck as everyone else it seemed. That's when Yami spotted it. A rope.

"There!" He said pointing.

"No bloody way!" Bakura protested. Yami grabbed onto him and swung them across the rope.

"YOU BLOODY PIRATE LET ME GO YOU SEA RAT I'M GOING TO SLIT YOU'RE THROAT!!!!!!!!" Bakura roared. They finally made it to the other side.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Yami asked smirking. Bakura glared at him hatefully, "Yes it was." He answered.

"Well then you're going to hate this." Yami told him. A pirate swung over towards them. Yami grabbed the rope. The pirate using it fell off.

"Thanks very much," Yami said looking down grabbing Bakura again.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled.

"Yami!" Tristan shouted as Yami and Bakura landed in front of him.

"Bloody empty." Yami said handing Tristan back his flask walking off into the fray. Bakura ran in the opposite direction.

There was a screech behind Yugi. Yugi turned and saw a monkey... holding the Puzzle.

"NO!" Yugi yelled. The haul was starting to fill with water. If Yugi didn't get out soon he would drown. The monkey climbed off with it's prize.

Mai knocked a pirate back. One was about to hit her in the face with a sword but suddenly a hand stopped him.

"That's not very nice." Yami said shaking his finger at the pirate. Mai gave a furious look and hit the pirate in the face knocking him overboard.

"Where's the puzzle and ring?" Yami asked.

"Bastard!" Mai said hitting Yami in the shoulder. Yami caught her hand.

"Where is Yugi?"

"Yugi!" Mai said her eyes widening. She ran through the pirates and crewmembers.

Ryou gasped as someone pulled him out from under the water. He looked up and only saw an outline that seemed strangely familiar. Ryou closed his eyes again hoping they would focus.

"Well well well look who it is." Ryou coughed looking up at his saviour. His eyes widened, "No," he choked. Bakura shook his head.

"Don't worry kid I'm not here to slit your throat, just give me the ri—"

"What's this then." The two spun around facing Marik.

"Shit." Bakura cursed.

"Well what do you know, there are two thieves on this boat." Marik observed. Bakura took out his knives.

"Bugger off," He said stepping in front of Ryou. Marik shook his head, "Now doesn't this seem familiar?" Marik commented.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. Marik grinned and looked over at Bakura.

"And you're the Tomb Robber, now that I think about it the Little Thief did seem a bit too short. Pardon my memory." Bakura glared daggers at Marik.

"Leave him alone." Bakura said, "You want the bastards blood, well I have it!" Marik laughed coldly.

"Always nice to have a spare though." Marik commented.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"You know what happened to your brother Bakura was it?" Bakura tightened his grip on the knives.

"What? Did you kill him?" Bakura asked vehemently.

"Threw him overboard." Marik grinned.

"BASTARD!!" Bakura shouted.

"We were sure that he wouldn't survive," Marik said, "There was no point in keeping him without the ring and we didn't realize we would be needing his blood."

"Why are you telling me this!?!?" Bakura shouted in rage.

"Because you're brother knew how to swim." Marik answered. Bakura said nothing for a few moments. Then his eyes widened. He looked back at Ryou.

"Bakura! What does he mean?!" Ryou asked. Bakura was so distracted he didn't notice the pirates sneaking up behind him.

"So which one is the one I should take?" Marik said thoughtfully. Bakura was still in a defensive position in front of Ryou.

"What the Hell, the more the merrier I'll take them both." Marik said grinning. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Leave him alone." He said. Marik shook his head.

"You're in no position to barter Mr. Tombs."

"TOMBS!" Ryou shouted looking over at Bakura. Bakura didn't have enough time to turn around and answer. He was hit in the back of the head by the blunt end of a sword.

"Bakura." Ryou shouted in concern. The pirate grabbed him from behind.

"Take them both below and put them in the brig." Marik commanded.

"What's going on Mai?" Joey asked grabbing Mai's wrist before she ran off.

"Yugi! Where is he?!" Mai asked.

"The haul!" Joey said. They both looked down.

"Yugi!" They shouted seeing him stuck.

Yami looked around the chaos and spotted Marik's Monkey holding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Monkey!!" He yelled following it.

"Yugi!" Joey and Mai yelled trying to move the cover.

"We can't move it!" Joey yelled. Without warning the two were grabbed from behind by pirates.

"YUGI!!!!" Joey yelled.

Yami followed the Monkey reaching up for the golden puzzle his face crumpled as he spotted the hand.

"Why thank you Yami." Marik said grinning.

"You're welcome." Yami answered with a nervous smile.

"Not you, we named the monkey Yami." Marik explained, "Gentlemen!" Marik yelled holding up the puzzle, "Our hope is restored." The pirates cheered.

Meanwhile Yugi struggled under the water trying to get out of the flooded haul. A pirate set off the gun powered for the explosives laughing. The trail of fire came closer and closer and Yugi was losing more and more air.

Marik looked out into the ocean fingering the eye of darkness on the Puzzle.

"Any of you so much as THINKS the word 'Parley' I'll have your guts for garters!" Bandit Keith said walking in front of the crew holding out his gun. Joey ducked under the ropes and ran towards the boats edge.

"Yugi!" He gasped as the boat exploded.

"Yugi!" Mai cried.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" Joey yelled flinging himself at Marik. Marik easily held Joey still.

"Welcome back lad." Marik said, "Where's the little Thief?" Joey's eyes widened finally noticing his missing friend.

"Mai! Where's Ryou." Mai had tears in her eyes.

"He... he fell over board and he didn't come back up."

"No..." Joey whispered letting Marik push him back.

"Marik!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked over at the person who made the yell.

"Yugi!" Joey said in relief.

"My friends go free." Yugi commanded pointing the gun at Marik's chest.

"What's in your head boy?" Marik asked stepping over towards Yugi.

"Joey and Mai go free." Yugi repeated glaring at the pirate.

"You only have one shot and we can't die." Marik pointed out smugly giving Yugi a good shot at his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid." Yami begged. Yugi ran up to the side of the boat.

"You can't" He said pointing to Marik with his gun, "But I can." he said aiming the gun at his own throat.

"Yugi don't be an idiot!" Mai yelled.

"Like that..." Yami muttered shaking his head. Marik shook his head and looked over at Yugi.

"Who are you anyways?" He asked.

"No one, he's absolutely no one," Yami said quickly running over to where Yugi was, "A distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed, lovely singing voice though, eunuch." Yami said quickly.

"My name is Yugi Motou." Yugi shouted, Yami winced, "My Grandfather was Yu-Gi-Oh, his blood runs in my veins!" Yami silently walked back to where he was standing before.

"He is the spitting image of old Yu-Gi-Oh... just as short too!" Bones pointed out.

"Do as I say or I'll pull the trigger." Yugi said.

"Name your terms Mr. Motou." Marik said.

"Joey and Mai go free!" Yugi said.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Marik asked. Yami pointed at himself making a face at Yugi.

"Oh, and the crew! The crew is not to be harmed." Yugi added.

"Agreed." Marik said.

* * *

Rainyday: Wow! Such drama! Such action! Such...

Squawks: Ehem

Rainyday: ... uh yes?

Squawks: Some of the readers want to know where Kaiba is

Rainyday: (Face faults) He's somewhere out in the ocean, he'll be there next chapter.

Squawks: That's nice... hope his boat sinks...

Rainyday: -.-'' anyways... read and review!


End file.
